SSB: Evil Invasion
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: When Ridley triggers a prison breakout in Smash Tower, he and all the released villains plot to rule over the entire universe. It's now up to the Smash Brothers and their allies to stop them once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**SSB: Evil Invasion**

**Summary****: Set after the events of SSB: Civil War, Ridley causes a prison breakout within Smash Tower, releasing all of the villains within the prison. They soon band together to achieve their primary goal of gaining control over the universe. Now the Smash Brothers must stand united with their allies as they vowel to stop their enemies in the battle of the century.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Super Smash Brothers belong exclusively to Nintendo. Copyright is not allowed**

**Note: Most of the villains used in the story are fan made by me, such as Hyperfire, Plasmotron, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Breakout**

"It sure is nice to be living in a tower, especially a 50 story tower." said Mario.

"Yep. Ever since the registration law got cancelled, everything's been more better than before." said Sonic.

"No problem with that, I'm also starting to get use to my new form and abilities. I'm more faster, more stronger, and I've gotten more agile and serious. Not to mention that I'm also more smarter." said Yoshi.

"You hardly even use your abilities."

"That cause I wasn't use to them at first, but now I am."

"And to think, all of that was because of a bite from a WereWolf." **(Note: Read "Curse Of The WereDino" to find out more about Yoshi and his new appearance and abilities. Just to point out something, the WereDino story is sort of a non-canonical prequel to this story and SSB: Civil War, which explain's Yoshi attitude and new powers.)**

"But what about the villains locked up in the underground prison?" asked Samus.

"There's no need to worry about them, it's not like they're gonna get loose or anything." said Falco.

* * *

**Meanwhile down in the prison...**

Ten S.W.A.R.M troops were currently keeping an eye on the villains down in the prison. They were making sure that none of them would try any crazy stuff. However they soon stopped the moment they arrived at Ridley's cell. He was laying on the floor motionlessly and his eyes were closed. It was almost as if he were dead.

"Check that cell, see if that guy is dead or not." said a trooper.

"Roger that." replied another trooper.

The trooper walked over to the cell and pressed the button that said "Unlock" and the energy barrier disappeared. He then walked into the cell to examine Ridley. He kicked him lightly to check for signs of life.

"What's the status?"

"I can't tell, I think he actually might be dead. If so, we better AAAHHH."

The S.W.A.R.M trooper got cut off when he was suddenly grabbed by none other than Ridley, who violently twisted his neck, which killed him.

"GET BACK, IT'S A TRAP, HE WAS FAKING." yelled a trooper.

"SHOOT HIM, SHOOT HIM NOW."

The troops all prepared to fire their guns, but Ridley was quick enough to knock them out of their hands with his long tail. He then began to slaughter them one by one, killing each of them with reckless abandon. Pretty soon, all ten of them were dead.

"Hahaha, I can't believe that playing dead actually worked, now to proceed with my master plan." said Ridley.

He then moved over to a red button on the wall that had a sign which read "Emergency Lock/Unlock System". He soon pressed it and a loud alarm went off. All of the prison cells suddenly opened up, releasing all the other villains in the process.

"Fellow villains, our time for freedom has finally come to us."

* * *

**Later on...**

"We've got an emergency." said a S.W.A.R.M trooper.

"What's going on, we heard the alarm go off in the prison." said Mario.

"There's been a prison break."

"WHAT, A PRISON BREAK."yelled Yoshi.

"Look at the prison on the main screen."

Yoshi and the others all gathered at the main screen. He pressed a button that switched the screen to prison area. They all gasped in shock as they saw all the villains were loose.

"What, how did they get out!" asked Fox.

"Ridley did it."said Samus.

"Ridley?"

"Yeah, I saw him on one of the other screens, he killed the S.W.A.R.M troops that were down there and activated the emergency prison button which released all the other villains."

"He must have been planning this, and we never even suspected it until now." said Mega Man.

"Of course, it all makes sense now, he tricked the soldiers into letting him out so he could go forth with his plan to cause a breakout and free all the villains." said Lucario.

"We have to stop them before they get away." said Fox.

"Actually we're too late, Ridley just busted out through the wall, and he's leading the other villains out." said Silver.

"Well this is ridiculous, they escaped." said Young Link.

"Right now, we've got to make sure that they don't gather up anymore villains, I'm pretty sure that's what they got in mind." said Charizard.

"That's not possible, there's no other villains that we know of."

"Wait a minute, there is one villain." said Yoshi.

"Who?" asked Roy.

"Hyperfire."

* * *

**Currently at a local prison...**

Ridley and the other villains all attacked the prison, breaking in and knocking out most of the policemen that tried to stop them. They eventually made it to a large metal door made out of iron, which was a special room meant only for powerful criminals. Plasmotron used his powerful energy blasts to blow the door down, and they all went inside. As they looked around the room, the villains soon found who they were looking for.

There, in a specially built cell, was Hyperfire, who was defeated during the war by Mario's resistance. He was locked in a high tech cell with built in fire extinguishers, which would automatically blast Hyperfire whenever he tried to use his powers.

"Well, we've been hoping to meet up with you Hyperfire." said Ridley.

"Get me out of here, I can't stand being in this stupid torture chamber." said Hyperfire.

"Allow me."

Ridley charged up his plasma beam and fired it at the door, blowing it to pieces, thus releasing Hyperfire from his captivity. The sooner he stepped out of the cell, he quickly encased himself in fire.

"Ah, it feels good to be free. Now I can get my revenge on those wretched heroes."

"We know, that's the reason we freed you. We want your help."

"In return for releasing me,I am more than willing to assist you all in your diabolical plans."

"Excellent. We shall gather up all the villains we can find, and once that is done, we will crush the Super Smash Brothers like the weaklings they are, then no one will be able to stop us from taking over the universe."

"Yes, how I've longed to destroy those fools for all the torment they put me through."

"The Smash Brothers and their friends shall pay."

* * *

**Later out in the city...**

Yoshi and Sonic were out searching for the villains. So far, they weren't very successful, but they made sure to call for backup incase things got rough. There search soon led them into the Smash City park.

"This is nuts, there have to be some villains around here somewhere." said Yoshi.

"Don't worry, they couldn't have gotten far." said Sonic.

"We've been searching for hours, my "Super Sense" hasn't picked up any danger."

"Your what sense?"

"My "Super Sense", it's a special sixth I've developed that allows me to tell where ever danger is."

"So what you're saying is that you can sense when an enemy is coming near."

"Only on occasion, it doesn't happen every time, I'm not like Spider-Man you know."

But before Sonic could say another word, he and Yoshi soon had to dash out of the way of an oncoming giant rock which came at them from the air.

"Whoa, where did that come from!" wondered Yoshi.

"I think that question has already been answered Yoshi, look up ahead." said Sonic pointing down the path.

The two Smashers spotted a mysterious looking being up ahead. He looked human in appearance, but the most suprising thing was that his arms were large and bulky, and his skin was grey and stone like.

"Who is that guy?"

"I don't know Sonic, but something tells me he isn't the friendly type."

"Fools, I am called Earthlor, I have the power to summon rocks from the Earth's surface. I can control them at will." said the being.

"Seriously, Earthlor is your name, who gave you that name, the Earth's crust!" Sonic said jokingly.

"You dare to mock me, I'll show you."

Earthlor then punched the ground, and suddenly twelve rocks arose from the ground and floated in mid-air. Earthlor waved his arms forward, and the rocks went flying straight at Yoshi and Sonic. However, the two heroes were prepared, and they both dodged the rocks simultaneously. Yoshi was using his super speed to evade them while Sonic simply launched himself off them, jumping across the rocks while heading towards Earthlor.

Yoshi on the other hand stopped running to notice one rock coming straight at him. He soon got an idea.

"Now's the chance to test out my new super strength." said Yoshi.

Balling his right hand into a fist, just as the rock came close to hitting him, Yoshi lunged his arm forward and punched the rock, breaking it into pieces.

"Wow, that really worked. I guess these new abilities aren't so bad."

Sonic soon made one last jump on the final rock, jumping high up in the air and performing a homing attack. But before he could even strike him, Earthlor punched him like a volleyball, knocking him into a tree.

"Ow, that really hurt." said Sonic as he rubbed his head.

"You okay Sonic?"

"I'm alright Yoshi, just a little banged up from that punch."

"You should know better than to try an attack like that, you two are no match for me." taunted Earthlor.

"Oh yeah, we'll just see about that."

With that, Yoshi soon dashed forward, evading and punching the rocks that Earthlor sent at him. He then jumped up and delivered a powerful punch to the villain's face. Earthlor tried to bring his fist down on the green dino, but he zoomed out the way.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that stoneface."

"Grrrrr, you two are becoming very annoying."

Pretty soon, both Smashers began attacking Earthlor from all directions. Though try as he might, the heroes proved too fast for him. However, they began to realize that this was getting them nowhere.

"We have to stop him somehow Sonic." said Yoshi.

"Yeah, but how?" asked Sonic.

"Wait, why don't we try the combo move you had came up with."

"Hmm, it just might work."

They both soon took a running start towards Earthlor. Suddenly, using his newly enhanced jump, Yoshi leaped high into the air,where Sonic jumped up to meet him in mid-air. He then curled himself into a spinning ball, afterwards, Yoshi then grabbed him and tossed him down at Earthlor with great force like a comet. Sonic then collided with Earthlor, hitting him square in the chest with incredible accuracy,which knocked the villain off his feet.

After Yoshi landed back on the ground, Sonic soon gave him a high five.

"Well, that worked out great." said Sonic.

"It sure did, what do you think we should call it." said Yoshi.

"How about we call it, the 'Blue Comet'."

"That's got a good ring to it, I like that."

"Now what do we do about this freak right here?"

"Simple, we bring him back to the tower and lock him up."

"That's the best news I've heard all day."

* * *

**The sequel is here.**

**I didn't think I could do it, but I did.**

**And I created another villain to use, pretty neat huh?**

**There will plenty more new OC villains in the later chapters.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it.**

**By the way, if you have any requests for some OC villains you want me to include, let me know. **

**Later readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Attack and Betrayal**

"Well, we got one villain, but of course there are plenty more where that came from." said Yoshi.

"Tell me about it, if Ridley hadn't caused that prison break, none of this would be happening." said Sonic.

"We need to stay focused, for all I know, they could be up to something that we least expect." said Mario.

"You two could have called us for backup you know." said Fox .

"We know, but we were able to handle it in the end."

"So how exactly did you guys defeat Earthlor?" asked Link.

"Sonic and I used a special new combo move that we've been working on. We call it the 'Blue Comet'." explained Yoshi.

"Sounds like an interesting technique if I say so myself." said Roy.

"Wait a minute, my Super Sense is telling me that there's danger coming."

"Oh come on, it's not like we're gonna get attacked in the tower." said Young Link.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ridley soon came busting in through one of the large windows on the top floor of the tower, confronting the Smashers with an aggressive fury.

"Ridley, what are you doing here!" asked an angry Samus.

"I have come to exact revenge upon you and your worthless friends. And this time I'll make sure that you all pay for the humiliation we villains had suffered in that filthy prison." said Ridley.

"Give it up ugly, you can't take us all at once." said Sonic.

"Hahahahaha, you mindless fools, who said I came alone!"

As if on cue, a mysterious green portal opened up and a horde of villains led by Hyperfire came out through it.

"Hyperfire, I see that you got out of jail today. Did they let you out on parole, huh flamehead."said Yoshi in a joking tone.

"You won't be joking for long once I roast you." said Hyperfire.

"Enough talk, get them." said Plasmotron.

Pretty soon, the heroes and villains all got into one big fight. Yoshi and Samus battled with Hyperfire and Ridley while the rest of the Smash Brothers fought the other villains. The heroes battled with all thier might as the villains attacked them.

Hyperfire tried blasting Yoshi countless times with fireballs, but the agile green dino dodged every blast with his speed, all the while countering with some powerful kicks and punches.

"This is impossible, how can you hurt me when I'm protected by my flames!"

"It seems that I've gained the ability to adapt to your fire, or maybe your flames aren't all that powerful."

"His attacks may not be enough for you, but mine are a different story." said Plasmotron who blasted Yoshi in the side with a laser blast. Catching him off guard, Hyperfire shot a deadly fireball at him, which knocked him up against the wall. Yoshi was heavily weakened by the attack, and was unable to anticipate the sight of Hyperfire about to finish him off.

"I've been waiting a long for this day, the day that I get to burn you to ashes." said Hyperfire as he charged up his hands for a fire blast.

"Say goodbye, dino boy."

But as he was about to burn him, he was tackled from the side by Charizard, and the two soon went crashing out a window. Yoshi quickly got up from the floor and watched with pure shock as Charizard fell 50 stories down from the tower with Hyperfire.

"CHARIZARRRRDDD!" yelled Yoshi.

A Space Pirate tried to attack him from behind, but Yoshi slammed his long tail on it's head, forcing him to the floor.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Trying to attack me like that will get you nowhere."

Meanwhile, Charizard was still free falling from the tower while holding onto a struggling Hyperfire.

"Unhand me you idiot, you're gonna kill us both." said Hyperfire.

Who said anything about killing you." said Charizard.

Suddenly, Charizard spread his wings open and flapped them, slowing their fall until they stopped in midair. Charizard then took off flying really quickly, going as fast as he could. Soon he was flying across a large lake. Changing his course he began going up higher into the sky.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I like to call the Seismic Toss."

Charizard began spinning around in the air like a spinning top. Afterwards he flew around in a circle, and soon started diving towards the water, picking up momentum as he did so.

"Going down!" said Charizard as he tossed Hyperfire down into the lake, creating a large splash of water. Afterwards, he flew off back to the tower

Back at the tower, Samus was currently battling with Ridley. The two bitter rivals fought with intense fury, though Samus had the upper hand in the fight, blasting Ridley with missiles and beams while dodging his attacks. Lucario was currently busy fighting off a horde of Space Pirates. He blasted one with an Aura Sphere and kicked another that tried to get him from the side. But just as he was on the verge of winning, he was struck by an unknown force.

He looked around to see who it was, only to be hit again by the same force.

"Where are these attacks coming from!" wondered Lucario.

"From me!" said a voice.

"Who said that,show yourself."

He soon found himself confronted by an evil female wearing a red and purple spandex suit with a large blue lightning bolt on the front.

"Who are you?"

"The name is Speed Meister, I can run so fast that no one can see me, not even you."

"No, but I can do this."

While she was caught off guard, Speed Meister was soon blasted by a powerful Aura Sphere , which knocked her into Plasmotron, who recovered soon after. Before long, Lucario was grabbed from behind by none other than Conor.

"Conor, what are you doing, I thought you were on our side."

"I gotta break it to you man, I'm not into the whole hero thing. Evil is the thing I like best." said Conor.

"You traitor."

"What can I say, evil is way more fun than anything else."

With that, Conor then tossed Lucario into the wall. Luigi witnessed this and tried to attack him. But the yellow hedgehog anticipated the attack with a brutal punch to the face, followed by a kick to the chest, which knocked the plumber out cold.

"You, I can't believe you would betray us like this, even after all we've been through." said an angry Sonic.

"Save the small talk, evil is where the fun really is."

"You'll pay for this."

"Bring it."

Sonic charged at him and tried to punch him, but Conor caught his fist and countered with a more stronger punch, hitting Sonic in the stomach, making him double over in pain. He then kicked him in the face, knocking him to the floor. Sonic tried to get up, but Conor grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall. He then began punching him in the face repeatedly while kicking him in the stomach. Sonic was now on the verge of losing conciousness. Soon, Conor then prepared to finish him off.

"So long Sonic, it was fun while it lasted."

Meanwhile, Yoshi was fighting Plasmotron. He was avoiding all of his blasts while countering with powerful punches, one which caused a crack on Plasmotron's armor.

"You meddling dino, I'll make you pay for damaging my armor."

"Not if you get electrocuted."

"What are you talking about?"

"PIKACHU, NOW."

"You got it Yoshi!" said Pikachu who soon jumped on Plasmotron from the back.

"Get off me you little runt."

"Prepare to be shocked metalhead."

Pikachu then let loose with a powerful thundershock, electrocuting Plasmotron with great power, thus short circuiting his armor. After that, Plasmotron fell to the floor and blacked out.

"That plan worked out well, nice work Pikachu."

"Thanks."

"Wait, Super Sense, something's wrong."

He soon turned around to spot Conor preparing to kill Sonic. The very sight of seeing one of his best friends about to be killed ignited the inner rage with him. He began rushing at him.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM." yelled Yoshi as he dashed towards Conor.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it!"

Without warning, Yoshi soon rammed into Conor, causing them both to fall out a nearby window, fighting as they did so. As they fell from the building, their fight became more bitter. However, Yoshi had the most advantage thanks to his abilities and fighting skills.

"You were stupid in tackling me like that dino boy, you'll be dead the moment you reach the pavement."

"That's where you're wrong smart mouth, I have a way of stopping my fall, but you don't."

Moving over to the tower until his legs were close to it, he began revving up his feet as if he were on a tread mill. He then pressed them against the building and started running down on it.

"So long loser."

Yoshi soon changed direction and ran back up to the top floor of the tower. Conor on the other hand continued falling until he fell onto a bunch of trash cans.

"Stupid dino."

Meanwhile Mario and the others were still busy fighting with all the other villains. The battle was getting more intense as it went along. However, while this was taking place, a group of humanoid dinosaurs known as Sharp Claws led by their leader General Scales had broken into the underground prison, knocking out the S.W.A.R.M troops and destroying the robots that were guarding it.

"Let's search the cells until we find Earthlor." said General Scales.

In the end, the Smash Brothers and their comrades defeated all the villains.

"You may have won this round, but this is just the beginning of the fight." said Ridley who was carrying an unconcious Speed Meister and Plasmotron over his shoulder.

"Save it ugly, there's no way we're gonna let you and your buddies beat us that easily." said Sonic.

"Too bad, that you're gonna be one short." said Ganondorf.

"Ganondorf, you're betraying us!" said Link.

"I'm evil, it's what I do."

"Sorry guys, it was fun, but even I know I'm on the wrong side." said King Dedede.

"Me as well." said Wario.

"Count me in." said Wolf.

"Count me out, I may be a villain, but I'm not a villain who works with psychos." Bowser refused.

"It's your loss, and besides, I'm sure our other friends have probably freed Earthlor by now." said Ridley.

"So long weaklings. WarpMaster, now."

"As you wish." said a villain who was wearing a type of green techonological bio-suit. His hands soon glowed with energy and he shot it forward, creating a green portal. Ridley went through first, and was soon followed by the other villains. Within seconds the portal disappeared.

"Well, that was embarrassing. First we get attacked, then we get betrayed, and now we lose a villain we captured." said Falco.

"Things just got worse than they already are." said Mewtwo

* * *

**Later on...**

Mario,Sonic, Yoshi, Lucario, Charizard, and Mega Man were all out in the city walking pass the boat loading dock,keeping an eye out for any of the villains they might happen to encounter.

"What a day, I never thought that the villains would attack us in the tower. That was one heck of a surprise." said Mario.

"By the way Charizard, what did you do to defeat Hyperfire?" asked Yoshi.

"I used my Seismic Toss to drop him into a lake." said Charizard.

"He's probably gotten out by now, how embarrassing for him."

"I agree." said Sonic.

"I wouldn't be surprised if there was a villain who had the power to control water." said Mega Man.

Suddenly as if on cue, some water from the dock shot up and almost nearly hit Yoshi, who ducked out of the way. Pretty soon, a female being jumped out from the water and confronted the five Smashers. The ironic thing was that her body looked like it was made of water.

"I spoke too soon."

"Who are you supposed to be?" asked Mario.

"I am known as Hydra, controller of water." said the villain.

However, Sonic and Yoshi soon started bursting with huge laughter.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AH HAHAHAHAHAHA

"What are you two fools laughing about!"

"It's just the fact that your name is Hydra, for all I know, it sounded more like you said Hydrant, hahahahahaha." said Sonic while laughing.

"If your name was Hydrant, then dogs would chase you for days, hahahahaha." said Yoshi while laughing.

"Oh yeah, I'll teach you not to mock me."

Hydra then gathered up a ball of water and shot it at Sonic, sending him crashing into a nearby stop sign.

"Now you've gone too far, you're gonna get it." said Yoshi as he rushed at her, attempting to attack her. But the moment he punched her, he saw that his fist went right through her stomach.

"What, how did that happen, that's not possible!"

"My body is composed of water, I can alter it and use it in any form of my choice, like this."

She soon blasted a jet of water from her body, knocking Yoshi into Lucario. Mario shot a powerful fireball at her while Charizard used his Flamethrower and Mega Man fired some energy blasts, but their attacks were useless as they had no effect the moment they touched her body. Sonic dashed up to Hydra and ran in circles around her, attempting to confuse her. Lucario fired an Aura Sphere at Hydra, only for her to absorb it into her body and shoot it back at him, which nearly knocked him out cold. She then waved her left arm forward, and a portion of water in the shape of a tentacle rose up and grabbed Sonic, taking him down underwater.

Since Sonic had a fear of water, he was able to focus enough on freeing himself from the watery tentacle. Sonic struggled with all his might to break loose, but he soon started to feel himself losing oxygen. He was now on the verge of drowning to death.

Desperate to save his best friend, Yoshi sped over to a nearby car and used his immense strength to pick it up over his head. He soon tossed it at Hydra, who turned herself into a puddle, thus letting it fly pass her, reforming herself soon after.

"Nothing's working, everything we try has no effect on her at all." said Yoshi.

"Correct, all your attacks are useless against me." said Hydro.

"Maybe so, but what about this!" said Mario as he pulled out an Ice Flower from his overalls. Harnessing it's power, Mario's overalls changed from red and blue to light blue and red. He had now turned into Ice Mario.

Hydra tried shooting a water ball at him, but he simply used an ice ball to freeze it.

"How did you do that!" exclaimed.

"I now have the power to use ice in this form, let me show you."

Creating a massive ice ball between his hands, Mario soon shot it forward torwards Hydra, who could do nothing to stop it.

"Why did I have to get water powers!."

Hydro was soon hit by the projectile, and within seconds, her entire became body solid ice, rendering her completely inactive. Lucario was just about to break her apart with an Aura Sphere, but Mario halted him.

"Take it easy Lucario, there's no need to do that."

"Wait, we forgot about Sonic. He's still underwater." said Lucario.

"Don't worry, I've got him." said Yoshi who jumped out of the water, holding Sonic in his arms. He then place him on the ground. Sonic then began coughing up water, while Yoshi patted him on the back.

"Are you okay buddy?"

"Yeah, I am now, if you hadn't jumped in the water to save me, I would have been dead." said Sonic.

"Well, Hydra's been taken care of, now we can take her back to the tower."

"That's not gonna happen losers, you won't capture anymore villains that easily." said Ridley who soon swooped down and snatched up Hydra's frozen body. He then flew away into the distance.

"Dang, just when we were about to bring her in." said Charizard.

"That's another villain we failed to capture." said Yoshi

* * *

**Meanwhile in a high tech facility located outside the city...**

"That green dino will pay for cracking my armor, he will pay dearly." said Plasmotron.

"Back off Plasmotron, Yoshi's is my main target, I'll roast him to a crisp." said Hyperfire.

"You think you got humiliated by that reptile, I came really close to killing Sonic, but that reptile knocked me out a window and onto some trash cans. That's something I can't cope with." said Conor who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"What in the world is taking Ridley so long, he should have been back by now with Hydra." said Wario.

"Save your breath, I'm already back." said Ridley as he came through the sliding door while still holding a frozen Hydra.

"What the heck happened to her?" asked King Dedede.

"What does it look like, she's frozen you idiot."

"I can see that, but how did it happen?"

"Mario did it, he used some sort of ice power to freeze her."

"Not to worry, I'll take care of it." said Hyperfire.

Hyperfire shot a wave of fire at Hydro, which completely melted her frozen body, turning her into a puddle as a result. She soon reformed herself.

"You could have lowered your temperature a bit before you did that." said Hydra.

"Is that how people say thank you around this place, what a waste!"

"Why should I say it if I don't have to, it's not my style."

"How could you have style, you couldn't beat a bunch of heroes for crying out loud." said Conor.

"I don't need any smart remarks like that, garbage hog."

"Don't you go there, or else I'll have you get sucked down the drain."

"Why I oughta-"

"WILL YOU IDIOTS ALL JUST SHUT UP, HONESTYLY YOUR ARGUING IS GIVING ME A PAINFUL HEADACHE." yelled Ridley.

"What's with all the yelling in here!" said a mysterious being who walked in the room from the other side. He beared a striking resemblance to Mario, except he was covered with a dark purple aura that emitted from his body and his eyes were yellow."

"Nothing Shadow Mario, it's just the other villains giving me a hard time."

"We can't have any delays now, Doctor Eggman is currently working on some robots with Doctor Wily as we speak. Regardless, those Smash Brothers won't be foiling our plans anytime soon." said Shadow Mario.

"So what are your plans?" asked Plasmotron.

"My plans are quite simple, but I'll tell you when I'm ready. Right now, you and the other villains do whatever you can to stop the Smash Brothers. One way or another, they will be destroyed."

"That's something I was hoping for." said Ridley.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is up.**

**I hope you guys like it.**

**Plus, I wanna give credit to Storyteller222 for allowing me to use his OC villain in my story. He's got another OC that he wants me to use, and I'll gladly use it in the next chapter.**

**I also promise another fanfiction member that I'd involve him in the story, which will be in my next chapter. **

**Sorry that I haven't been updating lately, my computer's in the shop getting fixed up, so I've been using my dad's computer and my brother's laptop. I hope I get it back soon, because me not having a computer is putting a lot of stress on me.**

**But luckily I've got a Xbox 360 to keep me calm.**

**Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Fight for Power**

**Part 1**

Out in a forest located in the outskirts of Smash City,Yoshi ,Lucario, Bowser and Chaotix members Vector and Mighty were on patrol. After the incident at the tower, the heroes became more and more aware of what the villains were up. However they weren't able to figure them out. They soon found themselves out on the open plains of the forest.

"I gotta give Samus credit, at least she was kind enough to fly us out here in her gunship. She said she would come back and get us once we were done searching here. Even if we capture any villains or not." said Yoshi.

"You know, you could have ran here yourself, you do have super speed now." said Mighty.

"Sorry, but I didn't want to leave you behind, that's why I chose to ride in the ship with you guys."

"I don't really see why you're the one leading us through the forest Yoshi." said Vector.

"Because Mario put me in charge of this operation, that's why."

"Oh really."

" Yes Vector. Mario has trust in me. He knows I can do well with leading a group like this, now that I'm more tougher and stronger than before."

Before they even knew it, they all jumped out the way of a giant stalagmite that popped out of the ground.

"There's only one villain I know that can summon things like that from the Earth, and that villain is Earthlor." said Yoshi.

"That's right." said Earthlor who rose up from the ground

"You again, this should be easy, because there's only five of us and one of you. You don't stand a chance."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you reptile boy."

Pretty soon, a giant fist came diving down at Yoshi from above, but the green dino sped out of the way, avoiding the attack. He looked to the left to come upon the sight of a rather large, muscular human being. He had green skin, large arms, a big chin and a buzz cut. He was also wearing a green shirt, green pants and boots. He had black stripes running down his uniform on the front and both sides. The last thing that was noticeable were the glowing gloves that he was wearing.

"Who is that oversized goon?" asked Vector.

"The name is Masher, and i'm gonna crush you like the pests that you are." said the villain.

"You two are supposed to be supervillains, if you ask me, you look more like two disfigured clowns that got kicked out of the circus." said Yoshi.

"You don't look so good yourself scale brain." said a female voice.

Suddenly, Speed Meister dashed onto the scene in a blink of an eye.

"Three supervillains, five of us, how entertaining." said Bowser in a sarcastic tone.

"Super nothing, they look like goofy villains than supervillains." said Mighty.

"Oh yeah, would a goofy villain do this?"

Masher swung his right fist at Mighty, knocking the armadillo through four trees in a row, which nearly knocked him out.

"MIGHTY!" yelled Vector as he rushed off to help his friend, only to be halted by a rock that was hurled at him from behind by Earthlor.

"That was a very dirty stunt you two just pulled." said Yoshi in anger.

"What are you gonna do about it!" Masher taunted.

"This!"

Yoshi dashed over to a tree and used his super strength to uproot it from the ground. Like a baseball bat, he swung it at Earthlor with incredible force, thus knocking him into Masher, which caused him to fall over.

"How does that suit you?"

"GGRRRRR, YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT." yelled Masher.

"Bring it on big guy."

Masher charged at Yoshi, bringing his left fist forward, attempting to crush him. But Yoshi was prepared and he easily dodged the attack, running up Masher's arm and nailing him square in the face with a punch before jumping down back on the ground.

"It's gonna take more than that to bring me down."

"Don't worry Masher, I'm just getting started."

While Yoshi was currently distracted, Earthlor attempted to launch a sharp rock at him from the side, but before he could, he was rammed from the side by Bowser. Lucario tried to assist him, only to be sideswiped by Speed Meister, who came at him with reckless abandon.

Vector and Mighty had both recovered from the blows they recieved earlier and soon joined in on the fight. Vector helped Lucario fight Speed Meister while Mighty assisted Yoshi in battling Masher, all the while Bowser battled Earthlor on his own.

Yoshi leaped into the air and tried to hit Masher with a kick, but Masher slammed his fist down on him, forcing him back on the ground. Masher soon tried to smash him into the ground, but Mighty jumped in front and used his own immense strength to restrain his arm, thus protecting Yoshi from the attack.

"You think that's gonna stop me, think again."

Masher tried to attack Mighty with his other fist, however Yoshi recovered and blocked that one as well. Then at the same time, Yoshi and Mighty lifted Masher into the air and slammed him on the ground, leaving a dent as a result.

But they were unprepared as Masher raised up off the ground and snatched them up in his hands. He then began tightening his grip on them, trying to crush them.

"You guys don't know what you're up against, I'm more stronger than you can imagine." said Masher.

"You may be and tough and strong Masher, but I got news for you, I'm more tougher and more stronger." said Yoshi.

But Masher soon got the surprise of his life when Yoshi suddenly pushed his hand open, loosening his grip entirely.

"What, how did you do that, that's impossible for someone like you."

"You should know Masher, my strength increases overtime, so the higher it becomes, the more stronger I get. That means I can easily surpass your own strength."

He then lunged at him, performing a front flip and slamming his long tail down on Masher's face with great force, which knocked him off balance slightly, making him let go of Mighty, who landed back on the ground.

Meanwhile, Bowser was busy contending with Earthlor, they were both evenly matched at first until Bowser started gaining advantage, pounding Earthlor with ease. The two combatants were currently locked in a grapple, as they both tried with effort to overpower each other.

"You have some brilliant potential, you should have joined us." said Earthlor.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll have to pass." said Bowser as he managed to overwhelm Earthlor, tossing him into the air and jumping up to meet him. He soon grabbed hold of him and flipped him upside down. As they fell, Bowser tightened his grip on Earthlor and increased his falling speed.

"What are you doing!"

"Prepare to be piledrived punk."

With that, Bowser slammed him into the ground, burying him headfirst in the ground.

"That takes care of stoneface over here."

In the meantime, Lucario and Vector were trying to deal with Speed Meister. However, they were at a disadvantage, as each time they tried to attack her, she would dash around them, bombarding them with punches and kicks repeatedly.

"Give it up, you can't win, I'm too fast for anyone to hit." taunted Speed Meister.

"You may be too fast for them, but not for me."

Pretty soon, Speed Meister got intercepted by a blue blur that blazed right into her, knocking her to the ground. The blur turned out to be Sonic the Hedgehog.

"I got news for you Speed Meister, your speed is nothing in comparison to mine. I'm the world's fastest hedgehog, incase you don't know that." said Sonic.

"I'll show you, hedgehog."

Speed Meister rushed at Sonic with full speed while the hedgehog just stood motionless, whistling like there was nothing wrong.

"Whistle all you want, you're going down."

"Oh, I don't think so."

Just as she was about to punch him, Sonic stepped to the side and did a sweep kick, knocking her off her feet.

"I told you, you should have listened."

"You won't be joking around for long once I'm done with you."

Now angry, Speed Meister tried to attack Sonic again. But everytime she attempted to do so, Sonic would always dodge her attacks with ease, all the while countering with his own attacks. Eventually, Speed Meister was soon driven to exhaustion, while Sonic remained completely intact.

"What's the matter Speed Meister, too tired to keep going?"

"Look on the bright side, that makes thing easier for us." said Vector.

"Make it happen Vector?"

Turning up the volume on his headphones, Vector took them off and aimed them at Speed Meister. Suddenly, the headphones shot out a powerful blast of loud music, which sent Speed Meister flying backwards towards Lucario, who followed things up with a powerful Aura Sphere, which struck her from behind. As a result, she was knocked out cold.

"Well that wasn't so bad." said Sonic.

"By the way, how did you know we were having trouble?" asked Lucario.

"Bowser contacted me and said you needed help, so I rushed out here to help you."

"Thanks, we appreciate it, but right now I think Yoshi and Mighty need help with Masher."

"No problem, let's do it."

Yoshi and Mighty on the other hand were having trouble dealing with Masher, as no matter how much they attacked him, he just kept on coming at them. Yoshi dashed up to Masher and leaped at him, punching him hard in the chin, only to be swatted away when Masher slammed his fist into his side, knocking him across the ground into a rock. He soon began rushing at him, but was punched in the face by Mighty, throwing him off his course a bit. While Masher was distracted, Yoshi used this opportunity to run up and jump in the air above him and slam his feet down on Masher's head, forcing his face down into the ground. Masher got back up and punched Yoshi off of his head, knocking him into Mighty. He soon charged at them, intending to finish them off. However Yoshi had an ace up his sleeve. Balling up a tight fist, just as Masher came closer, Yoshi jumped up and performed an extremely strong uppercut punch, striking Masher in the chin really hard, sending him flying backwards a few distances before he crashed into some forest trees. But he was far from done as he got right back up on his feet.

"Geez, is this guy invincible or something, we've tried almost everything but he just won't go down." said Mighty.

"There's gotta be someway we can bring down this giant goon." said Yoshi.

"Wait, it may have something to do with those gloves he's wearing on his hands. They must be the reason for why he was able to take the impact force of our attacks so easily."

"So you mean like he's invulnerable to our blows!"

"Yeah, if only we could remove them that'll make him lose his invulnerability."

"You're right, we just need to distract him, but how."

"Not to worry guys,I'll take care of this." said Sonic as he rushed up to them.

Sonic started things off by running up in front of Masher and taunting him.

"So what are you anyway Masher, some kind of Hulk knockoff!" Sonic joked.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT." yelled Masher in anger as he swung his fist at Sonic, who jumped out the way.

"Ooh, Sonic make Masher mad, Masher crush Sonic." Sonic teased.

"STOP IT, I DON'T TALK LIKE THAT."

Masher tried to attack him again, only to get the same result as Sonic dodged once more, all the while continuing to tease him.

"Masher getting angrier, want to smash Sonic into the ground like pancake."

"I'M WARNING YOU."

"It's working." said Yoshi.

"Masher smash annoying blue hedgehog, Masher smash everyone."

"THAT IS IT, I'M GONNA SMASH YOU INTO THE GROUND UNTIL YOU'RE AS GOOD AS DEAD."

"Alright guys, do it now." Sonic commanded.

"Sure, no problem." said Bowser.

Masher raised his arms up over his head as attempted to bring his fists down upon Sonic, not knowing that it was all a set up. Yoshi rushed up to his left leg while Bowser rushed up to the right. As if on cue, Yoshi and Bowser rammed into Masher's legs, making him fall to the ground. He tried to get back up, but Yoshi and Bowser pinned down his arms. Mighty and Vector dashed up and yanked his gloves right off.

"Now to kick things up a notch." said Yoshi.

Mustering up his strength, Yoshi began to spin Masher around by his arm. As he did, he started picking up speed and velocity.

"Going up!"

Letting go, Yoshi sent Masher flying into the air. All of a sudden he got an idea.

"I have an idea, Mighty, Sonic, I'm gonna need you for this one."

"Sure." they both said.

Yoshi took a head start by jumping high into the air, soon followed by Sonic and Mighty, who both curled up into balls. Yoshi grabbed hold of them and tossed them upwards with incredible force. They flew upwards like speeding bullets, and within ten seconds, they slammed square into Masher's chest, which was enough to send him falling back to the ground, creating a crater the moment he landed. Pretty soon, he was unconcious from the impact.

"Well, that takes care of these three goons." said Yoshi after he landed back on the ground along with Sonic and Mighty.

"That worked out for the best." said Sonic.

"Yoshi to Smash Tower, we've taken down three more villains in the forest. Send three S.W.A.R.M convoy ships down here to gather them up, and have Samus come and get us, we're all done here." said Yoshi into his communicator.

"No problem Yoshi, I'm on my way there now, the convoy is following along." replied Samus.

"Understood, Yoshi out."

"It's a good thing I came when I did, otherwise this guy would have beaten you into a coma." said Sonic.

"Believe me Sonic, he would have beaten us into much more than a coma." said Mighty.

"But thanks for the distraction." said Yoshi as he gave everyone a high five.

"We better get ready, here come the ships." said Vector.

They all looked up in the sky to spot Samus's gunship coming down for a landing, along with three large red S.W.A.R.M convoy ships. The troopers all exited the ships and went to gather up the villains, placing energy shackles on them and leading them into the ships individually.

"This is so humiliating." said Speed Meister.

"Shut up and get in there." said a trooper who nudged her in the back with his Paralyzer gun.

"Aw don't worry Speedy, your friends will keep you company while you're in your little playhouse." said Yoshi in a joking manner.

"Can we get a move on please, I don't have all day you know." said Samus impatiently.

"Alright alright we're coming, don't have a fit about it." said Bowser.

Once they were all set, they took off into the sky and headed back for the city.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, at least this time we were able to recapture Earthlor, and in the process we got two more bad guys as a bonus." said Vector.

"Amen to that, I mean we failed to capture Hydra earlier all because Ridley took her away, but we got three villains to make up for it." said Sonic.

"I just hope that nothing bad happens on the way back." said Lucario.

But as they were a few miles away from the city, suddenly out of nowhere, Ridley came flying in from behind the ships. They tried to shoot him down using their laser cannons which were mounted on the top and bottom of the ships, but Ridley was too fast as he dodged them all with ease. He soon retaliated by firing his plasma beam, severely damaging the first ship which held Masher. It crashed down to the ground and exploded, thus releasing Masher from his captivity. He soon found his gloves in the rubble of the ship and put them back on.

"Finally I'm free." said Masher.

"Oh shoot, Ridley just took out one of the ships on my radar." said Samus.

"Aw not him again." said Bowser.

"We gotta stop him before he destroys the other ones." said Yoshi as he headed for the hatch door of the ship.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Sonic.

"I'm going to stop Ridley from releasing Earthlor and Speed Meister."

"You can't do that in mid-air, it's too dangerous."

"I don't care Sonic, we are not gonna lose more villains to that psychopath."

"You better not do it or else you'll regret it." said Lucario.

"Save it, I know what I'm doing."

"You can forget it, because I'm not opening the hatch door." said Samus.

"Well if you won't do it, then I will."

Yoshi pressed a red button on the wall of the ship and the door soon opened up. Taking precaution, he jumped and grabbed onto the edge of the ship and pulled himself up on the top of the ship. He focused his sights on Ridley, who was attempting to destroy the second ship.

"There's no way I'm letting that freak get lucky this time."

Using his super jump, Yoshi leaped straight at Ridley, who was about to blow up the ship with another plasma beam. Before he could use it however, Yoshi punched him in the face, cancelling out his attack.

"You may have freed Masher, but you're not gonna free these other two villains."

"We'll just see about that." said Ridley.

Yoshi made another leap at him, but Ridley swatted him with his tail. However Yoshi was able to grab onto it.

"Let go of my tail you little runt."

"I'll show you who's a little runt Ridley."

Yoshi planted himself on the top of the convoy ship, yanking Ridley's tail violently, pulling him towards him. Once he was in range, Yoshi punched him in the lower jaw, knocking him out instantly. He then swung him around and tossed him away. Ridley crashed into the ground, sliding across it briefly before coming to a stop.

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA STOP ME THAT EASILY." yelled Ridley as he fired a long range plasma beam at the two remaining convoy ships, damaging them both severely, causing them to begin losing altitude.

"Darnit, he got the last two, I better get back to the gunship or I'll be roasted."

Yoshi jumped off the ship as it went down along with the other one. He then slid back into the gunship with the others and closed up the hatch door.

"So much for nothing bad happening."

"If I may say one thing, that was the most stupidest stunt you ever pulled Yoshi." said Bowser angrily.

"So what, at least I was willing to do whatever it took to try and prevent it,unlike some others that I know."

"Hey watch it, don't go putting us down like that, you knew none of us were capable of doing something that risky."

"Bowser's right, there are some things that we can and things we can't do, this is one of them." said Sonic.

"Look, I don't have time for all this arguing now, let's just get back to the tower already." said Samus in frustration.

"Somebody's in a bad mood." said Yoshi.

"And's she got you to thank for it." said Sonic.

"Don't push it Sonic."

* * *

**Later back at the tower...**

"That was by far the most embarrassing mission ever." said Vector.

"Let's not forget who it was that made it embarrassing." said Lucario who sent a glare at Yoshi.

"Drop it already." said Yoshi.

"They do have a point Yoshi, what you did out there was not very helpful." said Mario.

"Oh come on Mario, are you telling me that you wouldn't have done something like that if the situation demanded it!"

"Yes I am."

"Maybe I wouldn't have done it if Ridley hadn't shown up in the first place. Because of him, we lost more villains."

"To be honest Yoshi, some of the things that you do aren't always reliable." said Charizard.

"I'm afraid he's right Yoshi." said Marth.

"I do one thing out of the ordinary and yet I get a lecture. You know what, let's just forget about it. We've got more bigger problems on our hands. If Ridley continues gathering up more villains, we'll be overrun."

"Strangely I have a feeling that the villains are planning something." said Mewtwo.

"Any idea what it is?" asked Mega Man.

"No, it appears to be a mystery to me."

"I'm picking a strange aura signal coming from somewhere in the city. I think it may be at the park, but I'm not quite sure." said Lucario.

"Whatever it is, we have to get to it before any of those villains do." said Sonic.

"Alright,Sonic, Yoshi, Link, Lucario, Luigi and Mega Man, you guys are with me." said Mario.

"No problem Mario." said Yoshi.

"What about the rest of us." said Young Link.

"Young Link, take Marth, Roy, Ike and Shiida with you to go on patrol through the city, the rest of you stay here and keep things going."

"Got it."

"Okay, let's get moving."

* * *

**Meanwhile in the city...**

An ordinary person was walking down the path in Smash City Park. He was rather unusual for a citizen, though it was of no concern to him at that point. His name was Terrick, though something about him wasn't normal.

"I don't know what it is, but something just doesn't seem right." said Terrick.

"I've finally found you." said a dark sinister voice.

Terrick soon turned around to find himself coming face to face with Shadow Mario, Ridley, Ganondorf, Conor, Hyperfire and Plasmotron.

"Who are you?" asked Terrick.

"Your new allies." said Ridley.

"Allies, what are you talking about!"

"We know all about you Terrick." said Shadow Mario.

"You know nothing about me!"

"We were positive that you would say that, Tabuu."

"What did you just call me?"

"I know everything about you and your past. Face it Terrick, you're not a normal person. You're a reincarnation of an all powerful entity, yet you have no memory of it.I can make sure that you get your memory back, as well as unleash your full power."

"You're crazy!"

"Give in, let it all out."

"No, I won't."

"Give in to your true self."

"I'm not gonna do it, you don't know what you're saying."

"Give in, now. Unleash your real self

"Never!"

"DO IT, DO IT NOW."

Terrick fell to his knees and clutched his head as he tried to resist Shadow Mario's influencing words. However, the pressure was too much for him to handle, and pretty soon he stopped trying to resist, he lifted his head back up, now with a look of pure evil on his face as well as a glowing blue aura around his body. It was just as Shadow Mario had intended, Terrick had reverted back to the old evil roots of his original identity, Tabuu.

"Yes, it worked, my plan was a success."

"Excellent, now we have extra power at our disposal." said Ridley.

"With Terrick's immense power, we shall destroy the Smash Brothers, and then we will rule over the universe, nothing will stop us."

"Gee, I've heard that story hundreds of times, I don't suppose you idiots would know that it's impossible!" said Yoshi who was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

"You!"growled Hyperfire.

"You chose a bad time to come alone, because now you're outnumbered." said Plasmotron.

"Wrong answer." said Sonic who appeared from behind the tree.

"So what, it's just the two of you, you losers don't stand a chance against all of us." said Conor.

"Wrong again." said Lucario who jumped out from another tree.

Soon Mario, Link, Luigi and Mega Man all appeared out of nowhere and stood along side their friends.

"You guys are at a disadvantage, why don't you just give up!" exclaimed Link.

"Because we've got more power on our side, right Terrick." said Shadow Mario.

Terrick turned around to face the heroes, still glowing with blue aura.

"Wait, that aura signature, I recognize it from somewhere. There was only one being who had that much power at his disposal." said Lucario.

"Lucario's right, the aura emitting from Terrick is all too familiar. That must mean that he has the powers of...of" Yoshi trailed off.

"Of who?" asked Link.

"Of."

"Who is it?" asked Sonic.

"Tabuu."

"Tabuu!" said the others in shock.

"But that's not possible, I thought we destroyed him years ago." said Luigi.

"Guess again green cap. Yes, it's true that Tabuu was destroyed a few years back. But as time went on, he was eventually reincarnated in the form of an ordinary human named Terrick, with no memory of his previous identity. Now thanks to me, he's now back and he's more stronger than ever." explained Shadow Mario.

"So he revived himself, that wasn't something we were expecting." said Sonic.

"Enough of this, we have to stop these villains now!" said Mario.

"Not so fast, Terrick, give them a demonstration of your power."

"Yes Shadow Mario." said Terrick.

Terrick floated into the air and soon started firing a barrage of bullet shape energy projectiles at the heroes, who all jumped out of the way.

"Whoa, not only is Terrick more stronger than his original self, he's also got the same abilities too, only more powerful." said Yoshi.

"Regardless, we can't let them win." said Mega Man.

"That's not all that Terrick can do. He's got another trick up his sleeve as well." said Ridley.

With that, Terrick raised his arms in the air and suddenly small violet colored spheres were created out of nowhere.

"What the heck are those little things?" asked Mega Man.

"They're called Shadow Bugs. They seem to be based on some primordial substance that shapes itself into any form of it's choosing. So far, these things mainly create Primids and some other things." said Yoshi.

"Like those for example." said Link.

The Shadow Bugs soon began forming themselves into a massive army of Primids which surrounded the heroes entirely.

"We'll leave you guys here to play with your new friends, because we've got some others evil things to take care of." said Conor.

"And don't worry, I assure you tha you'll have tons of fun, if you know what I mean." said Ridley.

"You freaks won't get away with this." said Sonic.

"We already have blue boy." said Plasmotron.

"And Yoshi, if you survive this, I'll deal with you personally." said Hyperfire.

"Don't count on it matchstick." retorted Yoshi.

"So long heroes." said Shadow Mario.

Suddenly, one of WarpMaster's portals appeared and the villains all escaped through it.

"Just our luck, here we are surrounded by a bunch of Primids of all varieties, and the villains once again make their escape, this sucks big time." said Link.

"I'd say that we've got one heck of a problem on our hands." said Luigi.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Here's Chapter 3.**

**I once again want to give credit to Storyteller222 for letting me use Terrick. Plus I'd like to thank Super Shadowsonic for allowing me to use his fan villain Masher.**

**I also promised "he who is awesome" that I'd include him in the story. I'll definitely make sure to include him in the next chapter, no doubt about that.**

**Anyways, I hope you like it.**

**Remember, if anyone has some ideas for some new villains, just post your requests in a review and I'll consider them, I promise.**

**In the words of Sonic The Hedgehog, "I'm Outta Here". Trust me, I'm sure you've heard him say this in some of his games.**

**Later everybody.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Fight for Power**

**Part 2**

Mario, Sonic, Yoshi, Luigi, Lucario, Link and Mega Man were all battling an army of Primids. However they had some trouble defeating them, so they called for help from the tower. Pretty soon, Bowser, Charizard and Fox all arrived on the scene.

Mario set about punching out a Primid that tried to attack him from behind before Luigi tossed another one into an oncoming group of them. He ducked out the way of an attacking Sword Primid, kicking the sword out of it's hand and punching it away. Sonic spin dashed his way through several Boom Primids, using the wind from his speed to knock their weapons out of their grips. He then picked up a boomerang and tossed it at them, slicing them all in half horizontally.

Yoshi used his powers to take on a Big Primid, evading it's strong attacks and countering with a midair tail whip to the face, knocking it onto a Scope Primid, thus crushing it. A Primid jumped on him from behind, and suddenly more Primids began piling on top of him, attempting to overwhelm him, but he used his super strength to launch them off of him. Raising up his tail and gathering his strength, Yoshi slammed his tail on the ground with brute force, triggering a shockwave which took out most of the Primid army.

Bowser and Charizard held off some more Primids with fire attacks. Bowser burned most of them with his fire breath while Charizard knocked the rest away with his Flamethrower. He then blew away a group of Primids with his wings. Link and Mega Man were currently occupied with some Scope Primids. Link sliced up most down the middle while Mega Man dodged their blasts and countered with his own, blowing them to bits.

Lucario and Fox were having an easier advantage against the rest of them, using their superior fighting skills to overpower them. A Primid tried to attack Fox from the side, but he easily outwitted it and performed a split kick, all before throwing a second one to Lucario, who followed up by kicking it into a group of Fire Primids, then he fired an Aura Sphere which knocked them out in an instant.

Pretty soon, the heroes had defeated the entire army.

"So far so good." said Sonic.

"Fox, you Link head back to the tower with the others, Bowser, Sonic, Luigi, Yoshi and I will remain here to investigate." commanded Mario.

"No problem." said Fox.

With that, the rest of the heroes left while the five smashers stayed behind. But soon they were alerted by the sound of clapping coming from somewhere in the park.

"Look, up on that tree branch." said Bowser.

The other Smashers all looked up in a tree to see Shadow Mario standing on a tree branch, clapping slowly. He then jumped down and landed in front of them.

"You guys may have taken down a bunch of mindless soldiers, now let's see who's the better Mario." said Shadow Mario.

"You're soon gonna wish you hadn't said that!" exclaimed Mario.

Soon, Mario and the others all charged at Shadow Mario. Sonic came at him first with a spin dash attack, but Shadow Mario blocked the attack and kicked him away like a soccer ball. Bowser rushed at him and tried to attack him with a punch, only to get his fist caught by him and recieve a punch in the face which knocked him backwards into a rock.

"You call yourself a villain, you can't do one simple thing right Bowser." taunted Shadow Mario.

Yoshi dashed at Shadow Mario and lashed his tail at him, but the evil doppleganger grabbed his tail and swung him around, throwing him into Sonic.

"You may be have more strength and speed, but you're still not good enough rex boy."

Mario and Luigi both came at him and began trying to double team him, but Shadow Mario blocked all of their attacks without any effort. He punched Mario in the face and kicked Luigi in the chest, knocking them both away.

"Double teaming me, that's the oldest trick in the book Mario."

"You won't be taunting us for long." said Yoshi.

"Alright Yoshi, time for the Blue Comet." said Sonic.

Yoshi and Sonic took a running start and then jumped high up into the air. Sonic went into a midair spin, then Yoshi grabbed him and tossed him down at Shadow Mario with great speed. But shockingly, Shadow Mario caught Sonic, spinned him around and tossed him back up at Yoshi with greater speed and force, hitting Yoshi on direct contact, causing both heroes to crash down from the sky and onto the ground, the force of the impact nearly crippling them, but it was enough to make them unconcious for the moment.

"That attack was the same as you guys, incredibly weak." said Shadow Mario.

"Oh yeah, then how about this." said Mario.

Mario and Luigi then began charging up their fireballs to full power. They soon merged them together into a large and powerful fireball. With great force, Mario punched it towards Shadow Mario.

"Try and stop our "Super Fireball" Shadow Mario." said Luigi.

"Gladly."

Lighting his fist on fire, Shadow Mario punched the fireball right back at the Mario Bros, hitting them both.

"Face it, you fools are completely useless against me."

Bowser soon charged forward again, blasting three fireballs at Shadow Mario, who effortlessly dodged them right before proceeding to beat down on Bowser with reckless abandon. Bowser tried all he could to block his attacks, but failed miserably. He was suddenly tossed right through a landed on the ground, falling unconcious due to the force of the impact. The other four Smashers recovered and attacked Shadow Mario all at once. However, they were fighting a losing battle, as no matter how hard they tried, Shadow Mario overpowered them all without trouble. Pretty soon, all of them were savagely beaten up and laying on the ground while Shadow Mario laughed at them evilly.

"Honestly, after fighting all of you losers, I can safely say that this fight was nothing more than a childish game. I was hoping for a real challenge, because the truth is, I wasn't even trying to fight you." taunted Shadow Mario as he turned and walked away.

"You think...ugh...you can just walk away, well think again." said Yoshi as he rose up off the ground and rushed at Shadow Mario. But right as he tried to punch him, Shadow Mario turned around and punched Yoshi in the gut, causing him to double over in pain. Then Shadow Mario performed an uppercut punch, which knocked Yoshi back through a rock.

"Hmph, how pathetic."

After that, he soon left through a portal.

* * *

**Later back at the tower...**

"Grrrr, that Shadow Mario really burns me up. I can't believe he beat us all at once, even when we had him outnumbered." said Yoshi angrily.

"No matter what we did, he just countered every one of our attacks, including our fusions." said Sonic.

"He sure was formidable." said Luigi.

"However, that doesn't matter, whatever those goons are planning, we're gonna put a stop to it." said Mario.

"Wait, I sense something." said Mewtwo.

"What is it?" asked Link.

"The villains are planning to travel to a far away island in order to obtain some kind of ancient jewel located within a sacred temple. It is said that the jewel will transfer it's power to anyone it deems worthy."

"So what you mean is that it the jewel chooses the person it wants to give it's power to!" exclaimed Young Link.

"Knowing those villains, they may try to siphon it's power for themselves." said Roy.

Let's head to the briefing center, it's mission time." said Sonic

"Right." said Kirby.

The heroes all gathered up in the briefing center in order to go over the mission details. They were all viewing a large screen which showed them a large which is where the villains were headed.

"Pay close attention everyone, thanks to Mewtwo's knowledge, we now know that Shadow Mario and his cronies are up to no good. The mission screen shows where we need to go in order to stop them. It seems that they're after a jewel that is said to contain unimaginable power." explained Mario.

"This map on the screen shows that they're heading off for some island, which is called "Tramkoff Island". We need to tail them and get to the island before they do, so that way, we can stop them. If they do happen to arrive on the island before us, be ready, there's no telling what they might do." said Sonic.

"Which is why some of us will be going in separate teams in order to cover more ground. Team Red will be consist of me, Fox, Link, Ness and Captain Falcon. Team Blue will consist of Sonic, Bowser, Marth, Shiida and Meta Knight. And finally, Team Green will consist of Yoshi, Samus, Blaze, Charizard and Lucario."

"Hold up a minute, how come Yoshi over here gets to lead a team!" exclaimed Falco.

" 1. Because Mario trusts me to do a good job, and 2. Mario said so." said Yoshi.

"And why does Mario give the orders around here?"

"Because I'm the leader, and Sonic is second-in-command. You have any problems, you take it up with us or Yoshi, who's also third-in-command." said Mario.

"So that means the three of us are in charge here." said Sonic.

"Alright, let's get going, we don't have time to waste."

* * *

**Later...**

The heroes were now on their way to the island. Mario's team rode in Captain Falcon's ship, Sonic's team rode in the Great Fox while Yoshi's team rode in Samus's ship. However, Yoshi himself had chosen to travel across the water with his Super Speed.

"Uh Yoshi, are you sure that you wouldn't rather ride in the ship with us, you are the leader of Team Green you know!" exclaimed Blaze over Yoshi's communicator.

"I know that, but I just decided to try a different mode of transportation." replied Yoshi.

A few seconds later, the heroes eventually came across a massive island in the distance. The island was enormous with several mountains, a massive jungle and a wide beach area, as well as a tropical valley with a waterfall.

"Alright, we're coming close to our destination. Once we land, we'll get to work on finding the temple and retrieving that jewel." said Mario.

"The sooner we get there, the better." said Fox.

"So far, there aren't any enemy sightings on my radar." said Falcon.

"Good, that makes it safe for us to land on the island." said Ness.

Pretty soon, the ships all came in for a landing, at the same time that Yoshi arrived on the island. The heroes exited the ships altogether. The three teams all quickly got assembled.

"Okay, let's split up and search the island for the temple. If any of us happen to find it, we'll contact each other and meet up at that point." said Mario.

"If you happen to come across some villains on the island, you must stop them and fast, don't hold anything back." said Sonic.

"And if my "Super Sense" is just right, I can tell that our "buddies" are somewhere on the other side of the island trying to locate the temple as well. I just hope that they don't know that we're here too." said Yoshi.

"We'll head around the mountains, Sonic's team will head into the Jungle, and Yoshi's team shall go through the valley."

"Affirmative Mario."

"Okay, let's get moving."

Team Red then headed off for the mountains.

"You heard him Team Blue, "Let's do it to it." said Sonic as he took off into the jungle, with his team following after him.

"Well team, we have to give it all we've got, so let's head out." said Yoshi.

With that, Yoshi and his group took off for the valley. But as they rushed across the beach, suddenly Yoshi got struck from the side by a blast of water, which erupted from the ocean. The force of the attack was enough to knock him across the sand before he came to a stop.

"Whoa, what was that?" asked Samus helping Yoshi up.

"I don't understand, why would that happen!"

But Yoshi then came to the realization of who was responsible.

"Wait, there's only being who could do something like that."

"Who?"

"It looks like we're about to find out."

A massive portion of the water rose up in the air and suddenly began to take the physical shape of a giant human.

"Hydra!" exclaimed Yoshi.

"Now I've got you right where I want you, you won't stop me this time." said Hydra.

"You wanna bet!"

Not so likely dino." said Hyperfire who appeared in the air behind the five heroes.

"So we meet again Hyperfire, shouldn't you be roasting marshallows?"

"The only thing I'm gonna roast is you. You've humiliated me for the last time."

"Aw what's wrong, did I make you mad!" teased Yoshi.

"Grrr, take this!"

Hyperfire tried shooting a massive fireball at Yoshi, who effortlessly dodged it.

"If you had more target practice, you'd be able to shoot better."

"Why you little pest."

"Pest, I don't see any insects around here."

"SHUT UP ALREADY."

Hyperfire unleashed two dangerous blasts of fire from his hands. Yoshi simply balanced himself on the tip of his tail, letting the fire go right pass him underneath.

"How did you even get the name Hyperfire? I'm guessing that the names Hotshot and Sir Burns-a-lot were both unavailable, not to mention the name Fire Tron."

"I'll burn you into a pile of ashes."

"Ooh, the big scary Hyperfire wants to roast me alive, don't you ever get tired of trying to do something that's completely impossible!"

"THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPID JOKING, IT'S TIME TO END IT."

"Oh yeah, bring it on torchy boy."

Hyperfire then let loose with a powerful wave of fire, but the heroes all moved out of the way, all the while Hydra attacked by shooting dangerous bursts of water from her body. Yoshi, Blaze and Charizard battled with Hyperfire while Lucario and Samus contended with Hydra.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the jungle...**

"Alright, so far everything's normal, for the moment that is." said Sonic as he led his team through the area.

"How do you know your way through a jungle?" asked Shiida.

"Because I've been through plenty of jungles to know my way around them."

"What if there's a possible chance of an ambush?"

"Don't worry Shiida, Sonic knows what he's doing." said Marth.

"Mario to Sonic, come in!" said Mario over Sonic's communicator.

"Loud and clear Mario!"

"How are things on your side of the island?"

"Everything's going fine at the moment."

"Good, my team and I are in the mountains area, we haven't found the temple yet, but we're still searching."

"Same here, if we manage to find it, we'll let you know, Sonic out."

"That's only if you live long enough Sonic, too bad that's not gonna happen." said a familiar evil voice.

Sonic's facial expression changed into a look of anger as he instantly reconized the voice of none other than his eternal nemesis, Doctor Eggman, who was blocking the way with his army of Egg Gunner and Egg Lancer robots.

"So you're in on this evil scheme, huh Eggman?"

"Correct Sonic, you and your friends shall not go any further. Once we reach the temple, the jewel will be ours for the taking." said Eggman.

"What makes you so sure that these tin heads of yours can stop us?"

"Don't worry, there's more where that came from."

"Why don't you come down here and fight like a man!" said Bowser.

"I have no time for these foolish games, so long weaklings."

Eggman then flew away in his hovercraft, leaving his minions to deal with their enemies.

"There's so many of them." said Shiida."

"Come on Shiida, this is nothing. I've taken down Eggman's robots countless times single-handedly in the past, so they shouldn't be too hard to take down as a team" said Sonic.

Sonic started things off by breaking several robots to pieces with a homing attack. Pretty soon, the others joined in on the fray. Bowser burned ten robots to ashes with his flame breath before proceeding to spin inside his shell, shredding up a multitude of robots. Marth, Shiida and Meta Knight slashed the robots apart with their swords, blocking their missiles and lasers by deflecting them back. An Egg Lancer tried to blast Shiida with a laser blast, but Sonic dashed into it and attacked it with a sliding kick, breaking off its legs.

"Get ready guys, I'm about to do something drastic." said Sonic.

Sonic pulled out a golden ring from his quills and squeezed it. Suddenly, with a new burst of power, Sonic charged through the robots with blinding speed, breaking them apart in an instant with spin dashes. The others watched with astonishment at how fast Sonic was moving, almost to the point where they could barely see him at all. Pretty soon in a mere second, all the robots were nothing but scraps on the ground.

"H-h-h-h-how did you do that?" asked the others in unison.

"See, I told you that it would be drastic didn't I. It's all thanks to this golden ring."

"Sometimes you never cease to surprise me." said Bowser.

"Ain't that the truth, well anyways, now that these metal heads are out of the way, let's keep moving until we find the temple."

* * *

**Currently...**

Yoshi and his team were still busy fighting with Hyperfire and Hydra. Hyperfire tried shooting a large blast of fire at Charizard, who countered with his Flamethrower at the same time. The blasts locked together, pushing one another back and forth. However, Charizard was able to overpower the villain with ease, knocking him back a few inches. Recovering, Hyperfire let loose with creating a fire shockwave which completely knocked back Yoshi into Blaze. Blaze responded by hitting Hyperfire in the chest with a flaming punch, following it up with a kick to the face. Yoshi dodged an oncoming fire wave and attack with a powerful tail whip to the head, followed by Charizard ramming Hyperfire from the side in midair.

"You ready to give up yet torchy boy!" exclaimed Yoshi.

"Never, I shall not surrender to a filthy little reptile like you." retorted Hyperfire.

"In that case, how about a drink of water!"

"That doesn't make sense." said Blaze.

"Don't worry Blaze, I know what I'm doing."

He then shifted his attention to Hydra, who was battling Samus and Lucario. Hydra tried hitting Lucario with a blast of water from her body, but he moved out the way and countered with an Aura Sphere. Samus tried shooting charge beams, but her blasts went through Hydra's body. Raising her arms in the air, Hydra launched jets of water up from the ocean and shot them forward, hitting Samus with great force as well as Lucario.

"Give it up heroes, you're no match for me and my water powers." said Hydra.

"You keep saying that Hydra, but I for one know that you're just gloating for nothing." said Yoshi.

"What!"

"I mean come on, you think just because you made yourself into a giant by merging with the ocean that you're unstoppable. If you ask me, you're just weak."

"HOW DARE YOU, I'M MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE."

"Face facts, you are by far the weakest, lamest and stupidest supervillain I've ever seen. You're so weak that you even make ice cubes look smart."

"OH YEAH, I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S WEAK!"

Unleashing her full power, Hydra summoned a powerful wave of water behind her and launched it towards Yoshi, with the intention of drowning him. At the same time, Hyperfire charged up for a powerful blast of fire, attempting to attack Yoshi while he was distracted.

"Ha, this time I will definitely roast you." said Hyperfire.

"Not if your lights are out." said Yoshi.

"What are you babbling about now!"

"You're gonna find out."

Yoshi dashed out of the way just as Hydra's wave completely drenched Hyperfire, putting out his flames, all the while knocking him unconcious.

"That worked out perfectly as I planned it."

"Hyperfire you idiot, you got in the way." said Hydra.

"Gee Hydra, you look a little too hot, how's about you chill out. Samus, your Ice Beam please!"

"Gladly." said Samus.

Charging up her Arm Cannon, Samus soon let loose with a powerful Ice Beam, which hit Hydra instantly, turning her to ice.

"Well , I can safely say that things have "cooled" down a little."

"Sheesh Yoshi, whenever you make jokes like that, you sound more like Sonic." commented Blaze.

"Hey, don't insult me."

"Well, you guys did well here." said an unknown voice.

"Who said that?"

"I did."

Suddenly, a mysterious man appeared out nowhere from behind a palm tree.

"Who are you?" asked Charizard.

"I'm a bounty hunter here on a mission." said the man.

"Whoa, who said anything about another bounty hunter being here? asked Samus.

"These villains right here are wanted in several places. There's a big reward up for their capture, and I'm gonna collect it."

"Slow down there Mr. Bigshot, these are some dangerous villains you're talking about. You can't just walk right in and take them for yourself, it's unprofessional." said Yoshi.

"The lord said I'm saved, but you're screwed."

"I don't understand what you just said, to us it sounded like nothing."

"Look, regardless, these criminals are coming with me."

"Oh no they're not, there's no way you're gonna take credit for our work." said Charizard.

"Oh please, you guys barely put up a good fight against these two, I know because I was watching the fight. You won by the use of trickery, not skill."

"Keep on talking and I just might have to get rough with you."

"You wanna go dragon boy!"

"Bring it."

They were just about to fight until Yoshi stepped in between them.

"Whoa, break it up, that doesn't solve anything. Besides, we're here on a mission, and we're not gonna let this crazy bounty hunter delay our progress."

"Yoshi's right, we should be heading for the valley, we might find the temple there." said Lucario.

"Good choice, let's get going." said the bounty hunter.

"Time out, who said you were coming with us?" questioned Samus.

"It may not look like it, but you're gonna need my help."

"Why on Earth should we trust you?" asked Blaze.

"Believe it or not, but I think my assistance will do you some good."

"You can forget it, we don't help someone we mistrust." said Charizard.

"Actually guys, he may have a point." said Yoshi.

"WHAT!" yelled the other heroes.

"Look, it's not as easy as it seems okay, sure he may be kinda crazy and whatnot, but regardless he offered to help out and I'm willing to give him a chance."

"Why should you get to decide that?" asked Lucario.

"Because, incase you forgot, I'm Mario's third-in-command. Mario's the main leader and Sonic is second-in-command. Plus, I'm the leader of Team Green, so I've decided to have this guy join our cause."

"Well, as much as I can't stand him, I guess we'll have to let him tag along." said Charizard reluctantly.

"Finally, at least I get to help out for a change." said the bounty hunter.

"Now hold on, I'm only letting you help because you offered, but this doesn't mean I fully trust you. This is a serious matter, and you better act right, because if you do anything out of line, you're finished, which means we'll all deal with you personally, okay."

"Alright, no need to threaten me."

"Now let's get going."

As they all took off towards, the rest of the Team Green members casted glares at the bounty hunter.

"You got lucky this time. But remember what Yoshi said, if you screw up even once, you're history." said Charizard.

"I have a memory, you don't need to remind me. I may be crazy, but I'm not completely insane. Once this is all over, and I get that reward for those wanted villains, you can just forget that I ever existed."

"For your sake, I highly doubt it."

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 is up and running.

Don't worry, I'll make sure that Team Red appears in the next chapter. The rest of the scenario will continue in Part 3. Plus there will be even more better fights than before.

Will the heroes be able to find the temple in time before the villains do?

**Who is the mysterious bounty hunter?**

****That remains a mystery until next time.

Later everybody.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Fight for Power**

**Part 3**

Yoshi and his team arrived at the valley and continued their search for the temple. However, they all kept a sharp eye out for any villains that may be around the area. The bounty hunter who was with them was also keeping an eye on things.

"This valley, it looks so quiet, so peaceful, and with a river and waterfall. Why would anyone bother attacking this place!" wondered Lucario as he looked around.

"I agree with Lucario, the valley does look peaceful." agreed Blaze.

"Wait, my Super Sense, there's danger in the area." said Yoshi.

"Where, I don't here anything." said Samus.

"He's right, I sense an evil aura in the valley!" exclaimed Lucario.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a massive group of vicious looking creatures appeared out of the nearby jungle area. They looked alien like in appearance, only more savage and feral. They had black and red skin, sharps claws, and oval shaped yellow eyes.

"Whoa, what are these things?" asked a shocked Charizard.

"I don't know, Samus, do you know about those monsters?" asked Yoshi.

"Can't help you there Yoshi, they may be aliens, but they don't look anything like the aliens I've seen, not even Space Pirates." replied Samus.

"Wait, I think Sonic once told me about these things, if I remember, I think he said that they were called Black Arms. They come in multiple varieties, and currently we're facing what appears to be Black Warriors and Black Oaks ."

"Forget about it, it's go time." said the bounty hunter as he rushed at the aliens, only to be swatted by a Black Oak, which knocked him to ground.

With that, the Black Arms all charged at thier enemies, and a huge fight ensued. Yoshi sweeped his tail under the legs of a Black Oak, knocking it off balance before tossing it into another. He then jumped up and performed a front flip, slamming his tail on a Black Warrior, thrusting it's head into the ground. He then thrusted his knee into the face of a second Black Warrior, then he jumped up, grabbed two Black Oaks and bashed their heads together, knocking them out. One Black Warrior tried to attack him from behind, but Samus struck it with a kick to the face. She the proceeded to fire a Super Missile at an oncoming Black Oak, who swatted the missile away. But then she decided on something.

"I don't need my suit to take on these guys." said Samus as she changed into her Zero Suit.

A Black Oak came at Samus from behind, but she flipped over it, slamming her fists on it's head before shifting her left leg forward and kicking it in the back, tipping it over. She hit a Black Warrior with a blast from her paralyzer gun before taking it down with a punch. She then used her energy whip to grab a Black Warrior and toss it into a group of other oncoming Black Arms. Charizard used his Flamethrower to keep two Black Oaks at bay, all the while using his tail to swat away attacking Black Warriors. He was suddenly grabbed by another Black Oak, which lifted him above it's head, attempting to snap his spine by bending it. However, the bounty hunter came up and kicked it in the stomach, making it release Charizard, who followed it up with a tailwhip.

"Thanks." said Charizard.

"No problem." replied the bounty hunter, who suddenly got attacked by a horde of Black Warriors, which he tried to fight off.

Blaze and Lucario both used their fighting skills to hold off some Black Oaks. Blaze struck one in the face with a midair back flip kick while Lucario jumped up and performed a midair split, kicking two Black Oaks in the face. However, it didn't take long for the Black Arms to suddenly gain the upper hand as more of them had arrived. The heroes soon started to get overwhelmed. The bounty hunter managed to take out four Black Warriors with punches and kicks, only to be slammed to the ground by a Black Oak. Yoshi simultaneously hit a Black Warrior and a Black Oak with a punch and a midair kick, but a second Black Oak grabbed him by the tail and repeatedly slammed him on the ground savagely. It then swung him around in the air and then tossed him towards a Black Warrior, which knocked him at another Black Oak that viciously swatted him into Charizard from the side. Charizard tried to get back up, but a Black Oak stepped on his back, pinning him down all the while crushing him.

Yoshi attempted to help him, but was intercepted by five Black Warriors. Though he tried to fight them off, they instantly overwhelmed him, bombarding him with violent attacks. Samus was also having trouble as she was restrained by a Black Oak, all the while two Black Warriors were beating on her. One was punching her in the face while the other was kicking her brutally in the stomach. Lucario and Blaze were at a disadvantage as well. Despite their teamwork, the two heroes founds themselves getting heavily beaten by three Black Oaks.

"This is bad, there's way too many of them, they've got us on the ropes." said Yoshi who was being choked by a Black Warrior.

"It looks like we're finished." said Charizard.

Then without warning, a mysterious black blur zoomed right out of nowhere and attacked the Black Oak that was crushing Charizard, knocking it off of him. It then proceeded to take out the Black Warriors that overwhelmed Yoshi, including the one that was choking him.

"What the heck, is that Sonic?" wondered Yoshi as he got up.

The blur suddenly stopped to reveal itself as a black and red hedgehog.

"Wait, that's not Sonic. If I remember, that's Shadow. I once had a fight with him during the war, I don't know why he's here, but I guess he might do us some good in getting rid of these creatures."

"You do know I can hear you talking to yourself." said Shadow.

"He may not be Sonic, but he does share some of his sarcasm."

Shadow just simply ignored Yoshi's comment and charged forward towards the Black Arms aliens. He rammed his fist into the face of the Black Oak that was holding Samus, knocking it out cold. Now free, Samus took out a Black Warrior with a powerful kick to the head. She then jumped forward and performed a double handstand, shooting her legs forward to grab the next Black Warrior and slam it into the ground. Charizard grappled with a Black Oak, managing to grab it's arm and slam the creature down on it's back. Shadow teleported out of the way of two Black Oaks and reappeared behind them, hitting them in the heads with a midair spin kick.

Yoshi dashed up the three Black Oaks that were beating on Blaze and Lucario and attacked them, ramming his head into one of them with great force. He punched out the other one and struck the third one in the face a kick to the chin. Yoshi then proceeded to help the bounty hunter who was being crushed by a Black Oak. He jumped in the air and bashed his fists on it's head then knocked it away with an uppercut punch.

"You okay?" asked Yoshi.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for the help." said the bounty hunter.

Pretty soon, the heroes and Shadow all continued fighting off the rest of the Black Arms until they were all defeated.

"We appreciate the help Shadow, but why exactly are you here?" asked Yoshi.

"You should know that I only came here because i sensed that these Black Arms were here. I never actually intended to help you." replied Shadow.

Anyways, since you're here, maybe you could help us look for the temple on this island."

But Shadow just turned around and began walking away.

"Hmph, no thanks. I have more important things to do than waste my time helping you and your friends locate some ancient building."

"Hey, you have no idea that the whole world is at stake here. There's a bunch of villains on this island trying to find the temple as well."

"And why should I care about that?"

"There's a jewel within that temple that holds unlimited, unimaginable power. But I've heard that it will only transfer it's power to the person it deems worthy. That power is the reason those goons are after it in the first place. If they get it before us, they'll use it's energy to become all powerful. They'll take down anyone who gets in their way, including you."

"I'm the Ultimate Life Form, they can't kill me."

"With the jewel's power they can."

"Come on Shadow, please help us." said Blaze.

"We could really use your help."

Shadow then stopped for a minute to think to himself.

"_I don't feel like helping these pathetic heroes. Stuff like this doesn't concern me. I only work on my own ambitions." thought Shadow._

_"Please Shadow, please help them. Do it for me." said a voice._

_"Maria?"_

_"It's okay Shadow, I'm here for you."_

Shadow briefly closed his eyes for a second, and then reopened them to find himself looking at what appeared to be the spirit of his old friend, Maria.

_"Maria, is that you?"_

_"Yes Shadow, it's me."_

_"But I thought you were dead."_

_"I am dead, but I'm alive in your mind and imagination."_

_"That's good to know."_

_"Shadow, you must help the others stop the villains."_

_"But why?"_

_"You kept your promise to me, my request to you was to bring hope to humanity, give people a chance to be happy. Shadow, do it for me. Please."_

_"I will do it, for you Maria."_

_"Thank you Shadow. Always remember your promise, don't ever forget."_

_"I won't."_

After that, Maria disappeared.

"So what do you say, will you help us?" asked Yoshi.

"Yeah, I'll help. But only because I made a promise to an old friend, that's all that matters." said Shadow.

"Now that these aliens are out of the way, we can keep moving until we find the temple."

The heroes all continued their way through the valley. But just as they got any further, they were suddenly confronted by a mysterious dark being. The ironic thing was that the being looked just like Samus, only her suit was dark blue and had a menacing appearance.

"You heroes aren't going anywhere unless you get through me, which you won't." said the being.

"Who are you supposed to be?" asked Yoshi.

"I am Dark Samus. You foolish heroes will not be reaching the temple once I'm done with you."

"Save it you Phazon freak, you can't take us all at once." hissed Samus who changed into her Light Suit.

"It's going to be a pleasure dealing with you again Samus. I want revenge for when you ruin my diabolical schemes for galactic conquest." said Dark Samus.

"I don't know what happened between you two in the past, but we can't allow this stupid knockoff to block our passage." said Yoshi.

"I'll show you a knockoff."

Without warning, Dark Samus shot out a vicious blast of Phazon, which struck Lucario in the chest, knocking him against a rock.

"I'll waste you like the pest that you are." said Samus as she fired a Missile at Dark Samus, but she knocked it away and fired out a Super Missile at her, which nearly damaged her armor.

"Your anger clouds your judgement Samus." taunted Dark Samus.

"Judge this!" said Shadow who came at her from the side. He attempted to hit her with a Chaos Spear, but before he could use it, he was suddenly kicked in the stomach by Dark Samus, who soon followed it up with a punch to the face, and then a Phazon blast.

"You're such a pathetic hedgehog. That feeble minded attempt was useless."

"How's this for useless." said Yoshi as he struck her with midair kick, which distorted her balance a little. Then she got hit by a fire blast from Blaze, a Force Palm from Lucario, a punch from the bounty hunter and finally, a Flamethrower from Charizard.

Catching her off guard, Shadow rushed at Dark Samus and hit her with a Spin Dash while Samus blasted her with a Charge Beam. But all Dark Samus did was shrug everything off.

"Hahahahaha, is that all you fools have got. You won't beat me with attacks like that. I'm more powerful than either of you can realize." said Dark Samus.

"Oh please, what could you possibly do to prove all that?" asked Yoshi.

"THIS!"

Gathering up a huge amount of Phazon energy, she then soon released the energy in a massive, destructive shockwave that knocked back everyone, as well as destroying most of the valley in the process because of the force. The heroes all layed sprawled out on the ground, having been hit hard by the attack. Lucario looked around the area, feeling devastated at the destruction of such a peaceful place.

"YOU. YOU MONSTER, DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE. HOW DARE YOU ATTACK SUCH A CALM AND WONDERFUL LAND, YOU HEARTLESS PARASITE." yelled Lucario with rage and hatred.

"Aw what's the matter, did I make you mad!" taunted Dark Samus.

"You'll pay dearly for this."

Suddenly Lucario engulfed himself in aura, which enhanced his power beyond it's natural limits.

"Is that all, what a waste."

Dark Samus shot a Super Missile at him, but in a surprising motion, Lucario swatted it off into the sky, where it exploded.

"My turn." said Lucario in a low, almost sinister voice.

Using his ExtremeSpeed, Lucario dashed forward with blinding speed, ramming his elbow into Dark Samus with great force, sending her flying backwards. Catching up with her, Lucario punched her multiple times and then kicked her high up in the air. He soon jumped up to meet her, hitting her in the face with a brutal kick, following it up with a punch. He then slammed his fists on her head, sending her falling back towards the ground.

"Watch the power of Aura!" exclaimed Lucario.

Charging up his energy, Lucario let loose with a powerful "Aura Storm" attack, sending the blast down at Dark Samus. The blast hit her with intense force, creating a crater the moment it touched the ground. Lucario kept at it for about several minutes, using most of the energy he had in the attack to keep it going until he came to a stop. He landed back on the ground, panting heavily with exhaustion.

Dark Samus slowly crawled out of the crater, severely weakened after being bombarded by a powerful attack. Because of her current state, she could barely keep her balance. But before she could do anything else, she was suddenly punched up in the air by Charizard. Blaze leaped up in the air and kicked her from behind, sending her towards Yoshi, who flipped forward and slammed his tail down on her head, driving her to the ground once more. Halfway, Shadow came up and kicked her to the bounty hunter, who then threw her towards Samus, who blasted her with a Super Missile.

"Sorry Dark Samus, you lose." said Yoshi.

"You were lucky, but I've got another ace up my sleeve."

Aiming her cannon at him, she then fired out a rather deadly Phazon blast towards Yoshi. He couldn't dodge it in time, and was hit by the blast which knocked him across the ground, kncocking him out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" yelled an angry Samus.

"Oh don't worry, I just infected him with a deadly batch of Phazon. It may take a while for it to kill him, but at least it'll be worth the wait."

Laughing evilly, Dark Samus turns into a cloud of Phazon and flies away.

"Yoshi, wake up. Are you alright?" asked Blaze as she nudged him, trying to wake him up.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy that's all. That blast she hit me with was a powerful one, but why didn't it kill me." wondered Yoshi after regaining consciousness.

"Dark Samus infected you with Phazon. As of right now, your body is self producing Phazon. Overtime it's effects will corrupt you, and eventually, it'll kill you from the inside." explained Samus.

"I don't know why, but my body feels kind of funny."

Suddenly, Yoshi noticed his body beginning to change color. The color ran along his body until he was dark blue and his cheeks and belly were light blue.

"Samus, what's happening to me?"

"The Phazon is changing you."

"I feel some kind of strange power surging through me. It's unusual."

Then soon, Yoshi's eyes unexpectedly fired out a blast of energy which nearly hit Shadow, who ducked out of the way.

"Watch it, you almost hit me." said Shadow.

"Strangely, I actually feel good. This power that lays within me is tremendous. I feel like a new person."

"Don't get too attached to it, right now we still need to locate the temple, find the jewel and get off this island."

* * *

**Meanwhile in the mountains...**

Mario and his team were still searching in the mountains for the temple, but were continually unsuccessful. However they kept a close eye on the area for any signs of danger. They recently contacted Sonic's team who was still in the jungle, but even they had no luck either.

"I sure hope we find it soon, we've been searching for several hours." said Link.

"We can't give up now, we've got to keep trying." said Mario.

"Yoshi's team hasn't contacted us the whole time since we've been here. I think they might be in trouble." said Ness.

"No, if I know Yoshi, he'd never let that happen."

"It's too bad you won't live long enough to see your friends again." said a voice.

Team Red soon found themselves confronted by Shadow Mario, Earthlor and Ridley.

"Get out of our way, or else we'll have to get rough with you." said Captain Falcon.

"Save it for someone who cares. Once the jewel is ours, you meddlers will perish at our might." said Ridley.

"You've got that backwards Ridley, if anyone's getting that jewel, it's gonna be us." said Fox.

"Enough of this nonsense, get them." said Shadow Mario.

With that, they got into a fight. Mario faced off with Shadow Mario, Fox and Ness battled Ridley while Link and Captain Falcon fought Earthlor. Earthlor summoned two rocks from a mountain and launched them at Falcon, who rolled out of the way and shattered one with a Falcon Kick while Link slashed his blade through the second one, cutting it in half. Falcon came running at Earthlor and managed to nail him with a punch to the jaw, right before ducking out of the way of a rocky fist that was swung at him, allowing Link to slam his shield into the villain's head. Ridley fired his Plasma beam at Fox, but he activated his Reflector and knocked the blast back at him, but the villain evaded it and swung his tail. Fox jumped out of its range and shot two laser blasts at his face. Ridley then aimed his beam at Ness, who used his PSI Magnet to asborb the energy, right before countering with PK Flash and PK Fire simultaneously, which both hit Ridley with hard force, followed by Fox slamming his feet on his head.

Mario in the meantime was still fighting Shadow Mario. However, the plumber was at a slight disadvantage, as Shadow Mario was able to counter every attack he dished out. But Mario was able to dodge most of his attacks and return with his own, such as a successful punch to the face and a kick to the side.

"Hmm, impressive. You've gotten better since we last fought." commented Shadow Mario.

"I was just simply prepared for when I would get to face you again." replied Mario.

"You're in over your head. I beat you and your friends before, and I'll do it again, this time with help from my villains."

"We hope you'll enjoy having an early grave, because you're as good as dead." said Ridley who was choking Fox and Ness.

"That's not gonna be necessary." said Sonic, who appeared out of the jungle and hit Ridley in the head with a Homing Attack. Soon, the rest of Team Blue appeared as well. Bowser rammed into Earthlor's chest, knocking him back. Ridley slashed his right claw at Shiida, who ducked out of the way and kicked him in the lower jaw, followed by Marth and Meta Knight who both struck him with their swords. Captain Falcon and Link were busy helping Bowser fight Earthlor.

Mario and Sonic were currently preoccupied with Shadow Mario. Sonic came at him with a Spin Dash, but he narrowly avoided it, only to be punched by Mario from the side. But Shadow Mario retaliated with a kick to the face and punched Sonic in the stomach.

"This is getting us nowhere. We have to try something else. But what?" wondered Mario.

"How about that fusion that we've been working in the training simulator." suggested Sonic.

"It just might work. Bowser, Ness, Falcon, it's time."

"Right." replied the others.

Gathering up together, Sonic jumped up and went into a Spin Dash, followed by Ness creating a barrier of PK Fire around him. Mario shot a blast of fire at the barrier while Bowser joined in with his flame breath, igniting the barrier even further. At that very moment, Captain Falcon performed a Falcon Punch and hit Sonic forward, sending him blazing like a speeding, fiery comet. Shadow Mario prepared to counter the attack, only to be too late as Sonic slammed into him with massive force. After that, Sonic returned to normal.

"Hey look, what's happening with Shadow Mario?" asked Shiida.

The heroes all noticed that various parts of Shadow Mario's body were showing what appeared to be pieces of metal, such as his foot, which was now metal.

"What, why are parts of his body made of metal!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Wait a minute, I know those metallic body parts,it all makes sense now, he's a Metal Mario." said Mario.

"Metal Mario!" said a slightly surprised Bowser.

"Shadow Mario's not a single dark being, he's a corrupted Metal Mario."

Shadow Mario then regained conciousness and laughed evilly.

"Hahahaha, Blue Comet, Super Fireball, Burning Comet. You call those fusions? I will show you a real fusion." said Shadow Mario.

Earthlor lifted a massive boulder from the ground and tossed it to Shadow Mario. Using his fire powers, he lit the boulder on fire and kicked it up in the air. Ridley soon fired his Plasma Beam at the boulder, the force of the blast causing the boulder to shatter into smaller, burning rocks which rained down on the heroes.

"That's a fusion we call, the Destruction Meteor."

The heroes tried all they to could to avoid the falling rocks. Sonic used his speed to maneuver around most of them while Bowser withdrawed into his shell and began spinning around, shattering the rocks against his spikes. Mario dodged the rocks with his acrobatic moves, Link, Meta Knight, Marth and Shiida slashed up the rocks with their swords.

"You fools may have been lucky this time, but the jewel will still be ours once we reach the temple." said Ridley as he took off into the sky, with Shadow Mario and Earthlor following him.

"Well, now that they're gone, we better hurry up and find the temple before they do." said Sonic.

"Team Green to Team Red, come in. "said Yoshi's voice on Mario's communcator.

"Loud and clear, what's going on?" replied Mario.

"Good news, my team and I have located the temple right up ahead in a further part of the valley, we're on our way there now."

"Great work, we'll meet up with you in a bit. If any villains show up, stop them as quick as possible, don't let them get in the temple."

"Copy that, Yoshi out."

"Okay everyone, our search is over. Yoshi's team found the temple. We have to meet up with them and quick, there's no telling what those villains may do if they get to them first."

"Well what are we standing around for, let's get going." said Sonic.

* * *

**Currently...**

"Well, it took some time, but at least we finally found the temple." said Yoshi as he and his allies all approached a large pyramid shaped temple. It had all sorts of ancient markings on it.

"Wow, it's enormous." said the bounty hunter.

"You know something. Even though I couldn't stand you at first, I gotta admit, you've proven to be a valuable ally." said Charizard.

"No problem, even though I got beaten up a few times, at least I was still able to help out the best way I could. I may just be a crazy bounty hunter, but I've got some potential."

"So, what are we waiting for, let's go get that jewel." said Blaze.

"Hold it, we have to wait for the others to catch up with us." said Yoshi.

"How touching, I suppose you won't mind if we beat you around a little and then take the jewel." said a familiar voice.

The heroes turned around to come face to face with Ganondorf, Wario, Wolf and Conor.

"Well well well, if it isn't the traitors. Long time no see I suppose."

"I see you got a new look Yoshi. Was the old one too dorky for you!" taunted Conor.

"No, this is just the result of a new power I've obtained. Let me demonstrate."

Concentrating himself, Yoshi shot a Phazon blast from his eyes and hit Conor, knocking him across the ground.

"A word of advice to you Conor, never underestimate a hero. But since you're a villain, I guess you're too stupid and inexperienced to understand that."

"You wouldn't know inexperience if it took a bite out of your neck."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were describing yourself."

"Enough of this, let's just beat these stupid heroes and get what we came for." said Wario.

"This is gonna be really interesting, beating up multiple villains all at once." said Blaze cockily as she got into her fighting stance.

Then afterwards, a fight began. Wario tried to hit Blaze, who ducked out the way of and countered with a fiery punch to the chin, right before being kicked from behind by Wolf, who was soon punched by the bounty hunter. Conor hit Shadow in the face with a punch and slammed his knee into his stomach, only for Shadow to block another punch and counter with a uppercut to the jaw. Yoshi dodged a Warlock Punch from Ganondorf and hit him with a Phazon blast which was fired from his mouth. Wario tried to attack him from behind by ramming into him, but Yoshi turned around and blasted him with Phazon from his hands, followed by Charizard slamming his tail at his face and Samus, in her Zero Suit, kicking him in the head.

Lucario slammed his elbow into Ganondorf's chest, and then struck him with a Force Palm attack. Conor rushed at him, only to be hit with an Aura Sphere and then a Homing Attack from Shadow, who then followed it up with a kick in the face. Conor attempted to punch him, but Shadow grabbed his fist.

"How pathetic." said Shadow before punching him square in the gut and then punching him hard in the face, which sent him flying backwards into Charizard, who grabbed him, flew up into the air and then tossed him down to the ground, where Conor was intercepted by a Phazon blast from Yoshi, who shot it from the tip of his tail. As a result, Conor was out cold.

"Conor, very cunning, yet so incredibly stupid."

Wario and Wolf had both been recently knocked out by Lucario, Blaze, Samus and the Bounty Hunter while Ganondorf had gotten defeated by Yoshi and Charizard.

"Just goes to show, villains are the stupidest beings in the whole universe, no denying that." said Yoshi.

"I still don't get why the four of them would try to fight all of us." said Samus.

"It's just like Yoshi said, they're a bunch of stupid villains who can't accept defeat." said Charizard.

Sometime later, Mario, Sonic and their teams all showed up.

"Looks like we got here just in time." said Mario.

"Hey Shadow, long time no see." greeted Sonic.

"Yeah, right." replied Shadow.

"What, there are more of you guys, this is surprising." said the bounty hunter.

"Uh, who are you suppose to be?" asked a puzzled Shiida.

"I'm a bounty hunter."

"Why exactly are you here on the island?" asked Marth.

"I originally came here with the intention of capturing some wanted supervillains for reward money. But somehow I got roped into helping your friends here find the temple."

"Wait a minute, time out. That is not true, the only reason you helped us is because you wanted to come along in the first place." said Yoshi.

"So what, I still got roped into it."

"By the way Yoshi, what happened to you, why are you blue?" asked a curious Bowser.

"I got infected with a blast of Phazon from Dark Samus."

"Look, we don't have time to stand around, we have to get in the temple." said Mario.

"Right." said Sonic.

"Let's go in through this entrance." said Link pointing to the nearby opening to the temple

With that, the heroes all entered the temple.

* * *

**Later on...**

"I knew this temple was big on the outside, but I never thought it would be bigger on the inside." said Sonic as he examined the surroundings. The entire inside of the temple was enormous to say the least. The most interesting bits were the various ancient markings on the walls.

"Look at those symbols, they're so unique." said Link.

"They're not just symbols Link, they are called hieroglyphics. It's an ancient term of writing, only rather than using letters, instead they carved graphical figures into the walls, as means of uncovering legends and revealing ancient prophecies." explained Lucario.

"Speaking of hieroglyphics, get a load of a the really big one on the wall." said Bowser.

The heroes turned to the left to look at what appeared to be a rather unusual image. It was a huge hieroglyph that showed a massive, monstrous creature wreaking havoc across the land. But because the temple was slightly dark, they could not see it clearly.

"What do you make of this one Lucario?" asked Samus.

"It's a prophecy. It tells of a sinister and savage beast that will one day be released from it's captivity, and it will ravage the land once more."

"Once again, you mean it attacked the land before?" asked the bounty hunter.

"Maybe so, but I can't tell."

"Uh oh, my Super Sense, the villains are coming, we better hurry. If they get to the jewel first, it'll be all over for us." said Yoshi.

"He's right, let's move." commanded Mario.

As the heroes travelled further into the temple, they kept their eyes peeled for any attacks or ambushes. They soon noticed a glowing red light in the distance coming from a room at the end of the area. As they got closer, the light got brighter. The sooner they entered the room, the heroes gasped at the sight of what appeared to be a diamond-shaped, crimson red jewel sitting upright on a pedestal.

"That must be the ancient jewel. It looks so glamorous." said Blaze.

"Look, there's another hieroglyph behind it." said Captain Falcon pointing at the wall.

The heroes all looked up to notice a hieroglpyh of four giant creatures engaged in combat. Three of them were birds while the last one appeared to be a dragon.

"This looks like another prophecy." said Yoshi.

"What does it say below?" asked Blaze.

"_When the Phoenix's Shadow controls the beast of darkness, a battle of light and darkness will decide the fate of the world. By the light's triumph, peace will hold, by darkness triumph, chaos will take hold and armageddon begins."_

"Wait, I've heard about the Phoenix. It's an ancient mythological bird that has a 500 to 1000 year life cycle. When it gets consumed by fire, it is soon reborn through it's own ashes." said Bowser.

"Hey, remember what Mewtwo said. The ancient jewel will only transfer it's power to the being it deems worthy, meaning that it must choose who is worthy enough to harness it. Wait, I think Mewtwo might have left out something about the jewel." said Samus.

"Samus is right, there's something written on front of the pedestal." said Mario.

"What's it say?"

"Hold on, I'll read it." said Lucario.

"_Only a being with a pure heart and a good soul will be considered worthy to harness the jewel's energy. But a being who has a dark heart and a twisted evil soul will be rejected."_

"So, the only way to find out who's worthy is if some of us grab it and see what happens." said Mario.

"Why don't you go first Mario, you're the leader." said Yoshi.

"Okie dokie."

Mario reached for the gem and picked it up. However, nothing happen.

"Sonic, you're next."

Mario then handed it to Sonic, only to get the same result.

"I think this jewel must be broken or something." said Sonic, who suddenly got shocked with red lightning from the jewel.

"Ow, that hurt."

"Haha, it seems the jewel must have zero tolerance for insults Sonic." Yoshi joked.

"Okay smart aleck, why don't you give it a try, since you're third-in-command."

"Alright I will."

Sonic gave the jewel to Yoshi. Then within seconds, the jewel soon began to glow brightly in Yoshi's hand.

"Why is it glowing so much brighter than before?"

"It's you Yoshi." said Charizard.

"Me, what do you mean?

"The jewel, it chose you. You're the one that it deemed worthy enough to transfer it's power to."

"So, when the jewel glows in someone's hand, that means it chooses that said person. But why would it choose me?"

"Are you kidding Yoshi, you've done all sorts of things for the entire day. For the past several hours, you battled some powerful villains like Hyperfire, Plasmotron, Ridley, Hydra, Masher, Earthlor,Dark Samus and even Shadow Mario. That's a possible example of why the jewel had chosen you, because of your confidence and bravery, that's what someone with a pure heart would do." said Ness.

"I guess you're right."

Soon, Yoshi could feel his body being energized as the jewel's energy surged through him. His phazon colors and powers also disappeared as he was returned to his original color.

"It feels like the energy is making me stronger." said Yoshi.

"Oh no you don't, that jewel belongs to us." said none other than Terrick, who came in from the other side of the room along with some of the other villains.

"How did you losers get in here!" exclaimed Sonic.

"We came in through the other side of the temple, and we're not leaving without that jewel, now hand it over." demanded Shadow Mario.

"You stupid villains are too late, we've got the jewel now." said Yoshi.

"Not for long, Terrick, get the jewel."

Doing as he was told, Terrick lunged at Yoshi, grabbing hold of the jewel. Pretty soon, the jewel's energy began to surge through him as well.

"Give up the jewel reptile, it's ours." said Terrick.

"Not a chance."

Suddenly, with a new burst of power, Yoshi shot a red energy blast from his left hand, blasting Terrick into Shadow Mario.

"Quick, let's get out of here and fast." said Sonic.

The heroes then took off running, with Yoshi still carrying the jewel.

"AFTER THEM, DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY WITH THE JEWEL." yelled Ridley.

In a quick rush, the villains began pursuing their enemies through the temple. Bowser and Charizard attempted to slow them down with fire attacks, blocking the villains with a wall of fire. Ridley blew the fire away with his wings and fired a plasma beam, but Fox quickly turned around and used his Reflector to deflect it. The blast ended up hitting one of the walls of the temple, causing it to start crumbling.

"Oh no, the temple's gonna collapse, we gotta get to the outside quickly, but first, I'll slow down those idiots back there." said Yoshi.

Turning around while still running, Yoshi unleashed a bright wave of red light from the palm of his hand, blinding the villains and stopping them in their tracks.

"So long losers, it was nice knowing you."

As soon as the heroes made it out of the temple, they watched from a distance as the entire structure collapsed into a big pile of rubble.

"Looks like those morons won't be getting out anytime soon." said Sonic.

"Heroes- 1 point, Bird brained villains- zero points, an easy victory."

"Yoshi, look at the jewel." said Meta Knight.

Yoshi looked on with astonishment as the jewel soon phazed itself into Yoshi's body.

"It merged with me, amazing."

"You've now become one with the jewel." said Lucario.

"All that matters is that we got the jewel, and now we can get off this island.

They soon arrived back on the beach, only to suddenly be confronted by Shadow Mario and the other villains, including some who they've never seen before.

"I figured those goons would reappear at some point in time." said Sonic.

"You heroes may have gotten stronger physically, but lets see how strong you are mentally, without further ado you get to take a trip to the Dark Dome, where your greatest nightmares come to life." said Shadow Mario.

Several of the villains formed a star formation, surrounding the heroes. But before they could do anything, Yoshi, Mario, Sonic and Link all suddenly got trapped in what appeared to be a cage composed of solid red energy.

"What's going on, where did this cage come from?" wondered Link.

"I did it." said a man. Judging from his appearance, he was tall and muscular with a well built body, a brown beard and brown hair, with a black fur hat on his head. His outfit consisted of a red military suit which had a white circle with a red star in the middle. He also wore a pair of goggles over his eyes.

"Who are you, some Captain America and Green Lantern villain wannabe?" asked Yoshi.

"I am called Red Star. You americans will pay dearly for what you've done to communism in the past."

Terrick then created a large collection of Shadow Bugs above the cage, followed by Dark Samus transferring part of her Phazon into the Shadow Bugs. Shadow Mario then shot a wave of darkness in with the two combined substances, creating a ball of dark energy. Ridley then fired a fully concentrated blast of his Plasma Beam at the ball, igniting it with the energy from his beam. Then suddenly, an evil wizard like being had appeared.

He was wearing what appeared to be some sort of cloak, which concealed his body. When he opened his cloak, it revealed what looked like a mini dark tornado composed of darkness.

"Who on earth are you supposed to be?" asked Sonic.

"I am known only as Nightmare, which is something you shall soon remember for the rest of your lives." said the villain.

Using his own powers, Nightmare produced his own darkness into the ball, and pretty soon, it turned into a dome which spreaded around the four trapped heroes, engulfing them in one large dome of darkness.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Chapter 5 is here at last.**

**I would like to give credit to Storyteller222 for the idea of the Dark Dome and the Destruction Meteor fusions.**

**The chapter would have been longer than this, but I had to make some changes. The extra material will be included in a mini chapter I'm working on.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Also, tune in for the release of my latest story.**

**Marvel vs Capcom vs SSB: Battle For Glory**

**See you soon.**


	6. Mini Chapter

**Mini Chapter**

"What's going on here?"

"Fools, this Dark Dome is meant to show you your most deepest, darkest and dormant memories and fears before your very eyes. And eventually, it will destroy you." said Nightmare's voice.

"You know nothing about our fears." argued Yoshi.

"If I recall Yoshi, you once struggled with trying to control your murderous tendencies as a WereDino."

"No not that, anything but that. I've been trying to supress those memories ever since those horrible nights."

"Watch closely and witness all the terrifying things you've done as a monster."

Yoshi soon gasped with shock as he was forced to watch memories of himself in his monster form wreaking havoc on the innocent people of Smash City, killing random people in cold blood, endangering his friends, and much more. It showed everything he had done, including his fight with a WereWolf. Yoshi was heavily traumatized to the point where he soon fainted.

When he woke up, he found himself covered with blood. Looking around the area he was in, it looked like a world filled with darkness and a raging storm, with lightning booming in the sky.

He looked around some more, only to be riddled with instant terror at the sight of all the dead bodies laying around, but to his horror, he soon noticed that they were the dead bodies of his friends.

"What happened, who did this?"

Then suddenly he came face to face with a large menacing monster. The creature had green skin, a white belly, a firm muscular body, a vicious head shaped like a cross between an Allosaurus and Tyrannosaurus head, along with sharp teeth, razor sharp claws and three large curved sharp spines protruding from it's head. A lightning flash gave Yoshi a clear glimpse of the monster, recognizing it as himself in WereDino form.

"You did this." said the WereDino in a low, growling voice.

"You, I thought I got rid of you years ago. All the nightmares I had of you are about to come to an end." said Yoshi in a tone that sounded like rage.

The WereDino lunged at Yoshi and slashed it's claws at him. But Yoshi used his quick reflexes to dodge the attack and counter with a powerful punch to the jaw. The WereDino retaliated by slamming his tail into his side, knocking him across the ground. Yoshi recovered and rushed at his monstrous counterpart, ramming into him head first, following it up with a kick to the face.

"You can never get rid of me Yoshi, I am apart of you, I always will be."

"SHUT UP."

"All this prey, slaughtered by your hands, this should be great to eat, wouldn't you say?"

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU MURDEROUS MONSTER."

"If you got rid of me, then why are you still like that? Answer me, yourself."

"It's who I am now, and I'm used to it."

"It doesn't matter, you're gonna die."

The two reptiles resumed fighting, attacking each other with extreme aggression. Yoshi was fighting with determination while the WereDino battled with murderous intentions. Yoshi was starting to gain the upper hand, nailing the WereDino with several brutal punches to the face, followed by a tail whip to the stomach, a kick to the head and an uppercut to the jaw, which incapacitated the WereDino.

After knocking him out, Yoshi looked around the area some more, only to soon come upon the sight Sonic, who was still alive but covered with bloody wounds and bruises. Yoshi rushed over to him and held him in his arms.

"Sonic are you okay?" asked Yoshi.

Sonic opened his eyes and turned his head to look at him.

"Yoshi, why did you attack us?, I thought you were rid of your WereDino problems, I guess I was wrong." replied Sonic.

"Sonic you're my friend, I would never do anything to hurt you. I will do whatever I can to stop this, I promise."

"I know you will."

And with that, Sonic's closed shut and his body went, indicating he was dead. Yoshi slowly set him back on the ground.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish, he was nothing but a worthless hedgehog to begin with." said the WereDino who reappeared behind him.

"Face it Yoshi, all of your friends are dead, there's no one left to blame but yourself. You failed to control your actions, and this is what happened. There's nothing you can do about it."

"Don't you dare talk about my friends like that, you BLOODTHIRSTY KILLER." yelled Yoshi.

The sooner Yoshi turned around, his claws were bared out of his fingers and the plates on his head had turned into large sharp spines. With a huge burst of anger, Yoshi attacked the WereDino. Yoshi fought with intense brutality, thrashing his monstrous double with reckless abandon. The WereDino slashed his claws at Yoshi, who effortlessly dodged every slash and countered with his own, slashing a bloody wound across his chest. The WereDino roared with anger and rushed at Yoshi, leaping at him in mid-air. Yoshi took a running start and leaped at the WereDino, his claws ready to attack. A slashing sound was heard as the two passed by each other, landing back on the ground. They remained still for about several seconds until suddenly, the WereDino collapsed to the ground.

"Good riddance, monster."

Sonic found himself in a dark world surrounded by nothing but water, which was slowly starting to rise. The only piece of land he was on was a single large platform while the water was rising.

"Oh no, not water, if I don't find a way out of here, I'm gonna drown for sure." said Sonic.

Before long, Sonic soon spotted a watery being emerging from the water. Sonic instantly recognized it as Chaos. Chaos lunged it arms out in attempt to grab Sonic, who jumped out of his reach.

"Chaos. No wait, that's not really him, it's just a physical representation of my greatest fear."

Sonic took a running start, went into a Spin Dash and rammed into Chaos, knocking him back into the water. But it was far from over as Chaos reemerged from the water, now much bigger than before with larger arms.

"What, he got bigger. It doesn't matter now, if I'm gonna get out of the Dark Dome, I have to defeat this fake Chaos."

Chaos sprouted a tentacle from and lashed it at Sonic, but the hedgehog dashed to the side and came at him with another Spin Dash, sending him back in the water once again. But he leaped back out again, reappearing in his 2nd form.

"It seems that everytime he rises back out, he gets more bigger and more monsterous. I'll stop him one way or another."

Chaos shot out blasts of water from his hands, but Sonic narrowly avoided them and tried to hit him with a homing attack. Chaos swung his arm at him, knocking him across the platform. Before Sonic could even get up, Chaos grabbed him in his hands, holding him tightly. Sonic struggled to break free, but Chaos wouldn't let go as he began heading for the water. But just as he was about to reach the water, Chaos was rammed in the side by none other than Yoshi, who pushed him into the water, freeing Sonic in the process.

"It's a good I was able to get in here, otherwise you would've been dead by now." said Yoshi as he helped him up.

"Thanks for the help, I appreciate it." replied Sonic.

But their reunion was short lived when Chaos bursted from the water in a large shark-like form with razor shaped fins.

"I don't understand, why does he keep on changing, he looks more vicious than before." said Yoshi.

"Each time he gets hit into the water, he reappears in each of his different forms. The more he changes, the bigger and stronger he'll get." replied Sonic.

Chaos waved his fins forward, releasing dangerous energy waves which nearly hit the two smashers as they immediately dodged it. Yoshi tried blasting him with a jewel beam, but the water creature dove into the water, avoiding the blast. He began swimming in circles around them, creating water explosions by splashing his tail on the surface. Yoshi tried blasting him with a jewel beam, but he failed as Chaos dodged every hit.

"He's too fast, I can't even hit him. Maybe I can try a different method."

Speeding over to the edge of the platform, Yoshi waited for Chaos to swim pass him. As if on cue, just as Chaos came swimming by, Yoshi lunged his hands out and grabbed hold of his dorsel fin, stopping his movement. He then lifted him out of the water and over his head.

"Get ready Sonic."

"Got it Yoshi."

Sonic began to spin in place as he prepared to use a homing attack. Yoshi in the meantime kept his hold on Chaos, who struggled to break free, but to no avail. Once Sonic was fully prepared, Yoshi tossed Chaos into the air and Sonic soon went up after him. He slammed into Chaos's head with incredible force, sending him flying off into the distance where he splashed into the water. Sonic landed back down near Yoshi and gave him a high five.

"At least that worked."

"Not so fast Yoshi, he's not finished yet."

The water exploded as Chaos leaped back onto the platform in a more larger form. He now resembled a large frog/scorpion-like monster with multiple spider-like eyes, including two in the middle of his face, and a large scorpion like tail.

"Sheesh, you think he could get any bigger than this, how original." commented Yoshi.

"You have not lived until you've seen how big he really is in his final form."

Chaos leaped into the air and slammed back down, creating a deadly shockwave which Sonic and Yoshi easily avoided by jumping. Yoshi fired some energy bolts at Chaos, who inhaled them into his mouth, remaining uneffected. He then lunged his tail forward, but Sonic moved to the side and attacked with a powerful spin dash. Yoshi tried to blast him with another jewel blast, but soon had to move out the way to dodge the attack, thus cancelling out the blast. Chaos began trying to inhale them into his mouth, intending to eat them. But the two heroes were prepared as they both rushed forward and slammed straight into Chaos, striking him in the head again, this time with enough force to break him apart instantly as he splashed into the water.

"That takes care of him Sonic."

"Not just yet. Look at the water."

The two heroes focused their attention on the water as it began to behave wildly. The waves began to shake violently and create waves as Chaos soon emerged from the water in a much more enormous and savage looking, monstrous form. He resembled a giant watery serpent with a large snake like head, an elongated, razor sharp tooth reptilian mouth that extended far beyond its eyes, which now had reptilian pupils. At the base of his snake like body was a whirlpool and a cyclone. He also had two tentacles which extended from the base of his body. Chaos had now transformed into his most powerful form of all, Perfect Chaos.

"Now I see what you meant about how big Chaos really is in his final form, he's gigantic. Heck he's even more bigger than Giga Bowser or even Galleom, and that's really big." said Yoshi.

"At least now you see what I mean." responded Sonic.

With a loud roar, Chaos began flooding the area with huge amounts of water, attempting to drown the two heroes. Sonic almost felt the urge to freeze up, but he kept up his confidence and stood his ground, determine to conquer his darkness once and for all. Yoshi tried to blast Chaos with a jewel blast, but the attack only angered him. But in the process, he ended up knocking seven glowing gems right out of him.

"Chaos Emeralds, I know what I can use those for. Yoshi, gather those emeralds for me."

"No problem."

Yoshi sped across the water, dodging most of Chaos's mini tornadoes along the way as he dashed around him, heading for the emeralds. Then surprisingly, he flew into the air, grabbing each of the emeralds and tossing them down to Sonic, who caught them all simultaneously.

"Whoa, I didn't know you could fly."

"It's just one of the abilities I gained from the ancient jewel."

"Alright, now it's time to really let loose."

Sonic stood in place began to concentrate. The emeralds began to glow brightly as they floated in a circle around Sonic. They soon started to spin faster as Sonic continued. Clenching his fists tightly, Sonic began to undergoe a transformation. His quills stood up on end as his fur began to change color from blue to golden yellow, and his eyes changed to the color red. A golden flaming aura flowed around him as he floated in the air. Sonic had now transformed into the all powerful Super Sonic.

"Wow, he transformed into Super Sonic, amazing." said Yoshi in astonishment.

"Chaos, you're finished." said Sonic.

Chaos roared with fury and released a powerful energy blast from his mouth, aiming it straight at Super Sonic. But the emerald empowered hedgehog flew straight through it without taking any damage, going into a Spin Dash and striking Chaos in the face, making him roar with pain. Chaos lashed his tentacles at Super Sonic, but he narrowly dodged them and went high up into the air.

"Going down."

Spinning into a ball, Super Sonic went blazing back down with lightning speed like a comet. At point blank range, he slammed straight into Chaos with extreme force, which sent the creature plummeting into the water, creating a huge splash as a result. It was done, Sonic had finally defeated Chaos

"Now that takes care of him." said Sonic as he landed back down, changing back to normal soon after.

"Way to go Sonic, you defeated your fear." said Yoshi.

"It wasn't easy, but at least I had you to help me out."

But suddenly, the entire are went dark, and the water was replaced with land. The two smashers were confused as to what was going on. They found themselves in a world that looked similar to Smash City, only it was covered with pure darkness. They soon came upon the sight of Smash Tower up ahead in the distance.

"Look, it's Smash Tower. Let's go check it out Yoshi." said Sonic.

"Good choice Sonic." said Yoshi.

They both sped off towards the tower. The moment they reached it, they came across Mario who was unconcious.

"What happened to Mario?"

"I don't know, we better see if he's alright."

But they slowly watched as Mario woke up and stood to his feet. But before they could go over to him, Sonic and Yoshi suddenly spotted Shadow Mario coming out of the tower. Mario turned to face his doppelganger.

"You're finally awake, now let the fun begin." said Shadow Mario.

Before Mario could react, Shadow Mario charged at him with lightning speed and began beating him with reckless abandon.

"You call yourself a hero. What kind of hero has his arch enemy as an ally?" taunted Shadow Mario.

Enraged, Mario charged at Shadow Mario and tried to attack him. But all of his hits were blocked without difficulty and he soon received a brutal and very powerful punch in the face, all the while continuing to taunt him.

"Your brother is a coward, your beloved Peach is constantly in need of saving, and your best friend is a freak."

"Mario's in trouble, we gotta save him." said Yoshi.

Sonic and Yoshi made a rush towards them, but they soon got blocked by a massive cage that surrounded the entire area, with no way in, which prevented them from helping their fellow smasher.

"Shoot, Mario's getting thrashed in there, and we can't do anything to help him." said Sonic.

"I don't understand it, why can't we help him?" wondered Yoshi.

They were soon approached by a mysterious robed figure who was holding a brooch that had a symbol of subspace on it.

"You cannot interfere with this fight." said the figure.

"But why?" they asked.

"When Shadow Mario shot his darkness in, he sent a part of himself into the Dark Dome in order to deal with Mario himself."

"Who are you?" asked Yoshi curiously.

"I am what is left of or what should have been."

"Are you Tabuu?" asked Sonic.

The figure smiled and pulled off his hood, showing his face which was a combination of Tabuu's and Terrick's.

"I am the true ruler of Subspace."

"You mean you're-"

"I am the real Tabuu."

"But what about the one that we destroyed years ago?" asked Yoshi.

"The Tabuu you fought and killed many years ago was a corrupted version of myself. I exist now only to guide Terrick to make sure he doesn't end up like me."

"That would be bad."

"Also Yoshi, I have some very important information to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Terrick was suppose to be your friend and ally, but the corrupted evil took control of him and you must help him, also he is gaining a free will."

"It won't be easy, but it'll be worth a try."

In the meantime, Mario and his doppelganger were still duking it out, with Shadow Mario having the obvious advantage, though Mario was able to get in a few quick hits. During the scuffle, Shadow Mario continued taunting him.

"Bowser is evil, he will continually try to take Peach. If you are a hero and you love Peach as much as you say you do, then end it, kill him." taunted Shadow Mario.

In a fit of rage, Mario slammed Shadow Mario into a wall and punched him twice in the face.

"I am not like you, I am nothing like you." said Mario as he charged up a deadly fireball in his hand. But suddenly, Shadow Mario shapeshifted into Bowser, which shocked Mario.

"This is the part where you kill me right?" asked the fake Bowser.

But Mario backed away from him.

"Come on, use your fireballs, end this, you know you want to."

Soon, Shadow Mario turned back to normal and attacked Mario. Mario tried fighting with all his might, but Shadow Mario began to overwhelm him. He bombarded him with violent punches and kicks. Shadow Mario continued beating on him recklessly. The more Mario tried to fight, the more Shadow Mario would beat him savagely. Pretty soon, Mario was laying on the ground, badly beatened up and battered with horrible bruises.

"Face it Mario, you can't win, I'm more stronger than you and more smarter. You don't stand a chance."

But before Shadow Mario could even finish him off, Mario's eyes suddenly turned red and he became surrounded by an aura of fire. Now with increased power, Mario began attacking Shadow Mario, beating him with reckless abandon. Shadow Mario tried to strike him with a powerful punch, but surprisingly, Mario was moved with incredible speed, dodging his attack. Mario hit him in the face with a powerful punch, following it up with a kick to the side and a knee to the stomach, causing Shadow Mario to double over, thus allowing Mario to strike him with an uppercut punch. which knocked him against a wall.

"This is impossible, how could he be so powerful?" wondered Shadow Mario.

"Shadow Mario, feel the light of the Crimson Phoenix." said Mario as he manifested a giant burning phoenix body around his own. Waving his arms forward, he released it's power upon Shadow Mario, knocking him out cold.

Mario then returned to normal as the fiery aura disappeared and his eyes changed back to normal.

Link regained his conciousness and looked around his surroundings, notic that he was in the land of Hyrule, but something was different. The entire place was engulfed in twilight and the whole land was in ruins. Link was puzzled over the whole ordeal.

"What happened here, how did Hyrule get destroyed?,this is impossible." said Link as he wandered through the area.

There was no one in sight, the whole land was completely deserted. Eventually, he soon came upon the sight of Zelda's castle straight ahead. Desperate to find out what's going on, Link dashed for the castle. He pushed his way in and looked around, hoping to find Zelda. But he was proved wrong when he spotted his eternal nemesis, Ganondorf, sitting in Zelda's place on the throne, waiting for him.

"Ganondorf!" exclaimed Link venomously as he glared at the warlock.

"Greetings Link, welcome to my world." said Ganondorf in a sinister tone.

"How did this happen, how did you do all of this?"

"After I destroyed both you and the Master Sword, I drained the spirits of all thier light and took control of Hyrule."

"Where's Zelda?"

"Don't worry about her, she's locked away in the dungeon."

Link decided he had enough, his rage boiled up to the point where he wanted to explode with anger. With a shout of fury, Link rushed forward, sword drawn out, preparing to attack. With an evil smirk, Ganondorf stood up from the throne. Just as Link jumped at him, Ganondorf swung his arm into his face, knocking him across the room into the wall, slamming into it before falling to the floor.

"How pathetic."

Growling in response, Link lunged at him again, slashing his sword at him. But the clever villain dodged all of his sword attacks and kneed him in the stomach before punching him in the face, knocking him to the floor.

"Face it, you're no match for me, the more you try to attack me, the more you'll fail." taunted Ganondorf.

Meanwhile outside, Yoshi, Sonic and Mario were all busy fighting off a horde of twilight creatures. Sonic spin dashed into a Shadow Beast while Yoshi hit a Shadow Kargaroc with a jewel blast. Mario performed a Super Jump Punch on another Shadow Beast right before proceeding to hit two more with a midair split kick. Yoshi grabbed the arm of an attacking Shadow Beast and threw it into a Kargaroc, following it up with two powerful jewel blasts from his eyes. Sonic rammed his knee into the face of a Kargaroc, and then he hit an oncoming Shadow Beast with a homing attack. But they soon found themselves being surrounded by more Shadow Kargarocs and Shadow Beasts.

Mario ignited his hands with fire and unleashed his "Mario Finale", releasing a stream of fire which took out most of the creatures, but more of them came along.

"This is nuts, no matter how many of them we beat, they just keep coming." said Sonic.

"Not for long, I'm gonna end it all with just one powerful attack." said Yoshi.

Yoshi's body began to glow with red energy as he floated up in midair. Charging up as much energy as possible, Yoshi released a massive and powerful shockwave from his body, which completely disintegrated the entire horde in just a few seconds.

"Well, that took care of them. Now we can get to the castle and help Link." said Mario.

Afterwards, they rushed off for the castle.

Currently, Link was still having trouble fighting against Ganondorf. He was currently laying on the floor, covered with bruises and cuts while Ganondorf was laughing at him.

"Hahahahaha, give it up Link, you can't win." taunted Ganondorf

He then showed him a glowing Triforce symbol on his chest.

"Since I have the full power of the Triforce in my control, no one can stop me, not even you."

"I'll fight you one way or another, even if it kills me."

Stumbling to his feet, Link dashed at Ganondorf once more. But this time, Ganondorf caught him by the throat and lifted him off the floor.

"Give it up,you've failed. Hyrule is mine now, Zelda is my prisoner, and soon you'll be dead."

He then tossed him across the floor. Link tried to stand back up, but could barely move a muscle. Suddenly, as if on cue, the other three smashers came bursting in through the door.

"Not so fast Ganondorf, you're not gonna be winning on our account." said Yoshi.

"You just made a big mistake."

Before either of them could attack Ganondorf, they were suddenly confronted by a mysterious cloaked being ,who encased them in cubes made of Twilight.

"Good work Zant." said Ganondorf.

He then turned his attention back to Link, who was still struggling to get up but was still having some difficulty.

"Now to finish you off once and for all."

The four heroes could only watch as Ganondorf began to transform. His whole body began to change shape. His arms grew larger and more muscular. He began to look more beast-like as he transformed, looking somewhat like a giant monstrous boar with a large mane of orange hair. He continued until he was in full beast form. Ganondorf had now transformed into the savage Dark Beast Ganon.

"Look at you, a weak and minor individual trying to stop an all powerful being like myself. Once I destroy you and your friends, there will be no one left to stop me." said Ganon in a low, beastial tone.

But just as he was about to strike the fallen swordsman, he saw a small light glowing on his hand, which shocked him.

"What, this is not possible, what is that bright light?"

Suddenly, Link rose up off the floor, feeling a new power coursing through him. With renewed spirit, Link then spoke.

"Ganondorf, I have the courage to fight you, the wisdom that tells me I can win, and the power to defeat you."

The room was suddenly filled with bright light as three glowing beings appeared in translucent light.

"Wait, could it be, it's the Golden Goddesses, the very creators of Hyrule itself."

"It's just as the stories foretold, a long time ago when the world was in chaos, the three Golden Goddesses, Din, Farore and Nayru had created the world of Hyrule. As it was described, Din had cultivated the land and created the red earth, Nayru poured her Wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world, and Farore produced all life forms who would uphold the law" explained Yoshi.

"How do you know all this?" asked Mario.

"I read it in a book about the history of Hyrule, Link and Zelda gave it to me."

Now with a golden aura flowing around him, with his newly obtained power, Link charged at Ganon, who charged as well. Ganon swung his right arm at Link, but the Triforce empowered swordsman jumped out of the way, landing just a few feet away from him. Ganon then rushed at him, with the intention of ramming him. Pulling out his bow and arrow, Link shot him in the forehead with a powerful arrow. The impact was enough to make Ganon lose his balance and fall over. Recovering quickly, Ganon tried to ram into him again, only to miss as Link jumped on top of him, stabbing his sword into his back, which caused great pain for the monstrous villain. He then leaped off his back, slamming the soles of his boots on his head. Ganon once again tried to attack, only for Link to slash him across the arm. After striking him in the jewel on his forehead with a powerful slash of his sword, Link watched as Ganon eventually changed back into his normal form, falling to his hands and knees.

"No, this isn't what I wanted. I was all powerful, how could I lose to someone like you?"

"Because you don't deserve the power of the Triforce, you never did, and you never will."

With that, a ray of light was shot from the Triforce symbol on Link's hand. The light hit Ganondorf, encasing him between two images of the Triforce. Wielding his Master Sword in a noble manner, Link dashed forward and struck him repeatedly with powerful sword slashes. With one last powerful strike, Ganondorf was destroyed in an instant. Soon the other three heroes were freed from the cubes.

"We finally conquered all of our darkness, but why are we still in here?" wondered Mario.

Before long, the four heroes were approached by the cloaked figure that Sonic and Yoshi met earlier.

"You have all done well heroes, now use your powers and break this dome of darkness." said the figure.

He then gave the seven Chaos Emeralds to Sonic. Harnessing their power, Sonic was able to transform into Super Sonic.

The figure then turned to Yoshi and Mario.

"You both have great power inside you, you must unleash it."

"No problem." they both said.

Concentrating his energy, Yoshi's whole body began to glow with power. His skin suddenly started changing color, going from green and white to a shining crimson red and golden yellow. His eyes changed into a golden color. The plates on the back of his head soon turned into long and curved sharp spines. Two large and bright angel wings grew out of his back. He then turned to face Mario.

"Mario, you must harness your full power." said Yoshi in a mystical godlike voice.

"Right." said Mario.

Crossing his arms and going into concentration, Mario's eyes started glowing red. His overalls and cap changed from red and blue to a burning orange and red, and the M on his cap changes to the letters C and P. He also gained two large wings made of fire on his back.

"It is time." said Link.

All together, the four heroes combine their powers, producing a powerful beam of energy into the dark sky. The beam shot through the roof of the Dark Dome, in the process, triggering a powerful shockwave which caused the dome to crack and then shatter to pieces.

"What, impossible, how could they survive the Dark Dome, they should have been destroyed." said a shocked Shadow Mario.

"That's where you're wrong, light always triumphs over darkness, which in your case is quite uncommon." said Sonic as he and the other three heroes all changed back to normal.

"Here's the thing, we win, you lose. I think it's about time you stupid idiots get that through your moronic skulls. You're never gonna win, you know why your plans never work, it's because that you're too bird brained and dimwitted to realize that you're nothing but losers, absolute, thoughtless and brainless losers. Now if you'll excuse us, we must be going." said Yoshi.

With that, he and the other heroes turned to walk off towards their ships

"You're not going anywhere punks." said Hyperfire as he flew after them, attempting to attack. Before he could even shoot a fire ball, Yoshi quickly turned around and struck him with a jewel blast, knocking him out of the air.

"The only punks here are you and the other stupid villains over there." said Yoshi.

Afterwards, the heroes all boarded the ships and took off from the island.

"Come on, let's go." said Shadow Mario.

WarpMaster then created a portal and the villains all left through it.

* * *

**Later on with the villains...**

"IDIOTS, MORONS, BIRD BRAINS. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU." yelled Shadow Mario.

"CAN'T YOU WEAKLINGS DO ANYTHING RIGHT?, IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR YOU IRRESPONSIBLE PINHEADS, WE WOULD HAVE THE JEWEL RIGHT NOW." yelled Ridley.

"It's all because you mislead us in our mission, if you two weren't so incompetent, those heroes wouldn't have beat us to the punch. If anyone in here is stupid and irresponsible, it's you two." said Dark Samus.

In a fit of rage, Ridley smacked Dark Samus hard into the wall.

"You ever talk to us like that again, next time I'll do much worse, is that clear!"

Dark Samus agreed and kept her mouth shut.

"But Shadow Mario, it's not our fault, the heroes took us by surprise." said Hyperfire.

"Oh shut up you idiot, you and Hydra are more incompetent than everyone else. I can't understand how you let yourselves get outsmarted by a pesky green dinosaur."

"Yoshi's the main reason we lost, he did nothing but insult us to make us vulnerable." said Hydra.

"Which proves just how stupid you guys are. Honestly, complaining about getting beat by a dinosaur, that is so childish." said Conor who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Don't you even start, your humiliation is much more worse than ours. Those heroes knocked you around like a punching bag."

"You better watch it Hyperfire, I don't wanna have to douse you with a fire extinguisher."

"I'LL BURN ALL THE FUR OF YOUR BODY."

"YOU WANNA GO, BRING IT ON."

"ENOUGH, YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS, IRRESPONSIBLE IDIOTS." yelled Shadow Mario as he left the room and exited the base.

While outside, Shadow Mario saw what looked like some sort of large statue. Deciding he could care less, on a fit of rage, he destroyed the statue with a powerful punch.

"Hmph, pathetic rock."

"Noooo, my robot, it's ruined." said an unknown voice.

Shadow Mario looked to the right to see a mysterious man running up to the rubble of the statue. His attire consisted of a white lab coat worn over green scrubs, a stethoscope hanging from his neck and a pair of large spiral-patterned goggles.

"Who are you?"

"I am Dr. Insano. You crushed my rock robot, what the heck man. It took so long to make that thing with SCIENCE. You will pay for this." said the scientist.

"I don't care, I'm outta here."

Shadow Mario then turned to walk off, only to suddenly get punch in the back of the head by Dr. Insano. But he merely ignored him and continued walking.

"If you won't come and fight, then I will have to get you with SCIENCE."

Dr. Insano then pulled out a device that had a magnet on it labeled "Death Magnet". Turning it on, aimed it at Shadow Mario. And surprisingly, Shadow Mario ended up being pulled back by the magnet, getting stuck on it as a result.

"Amazing, you're not even made of metal, and yet you get attached to the magnet."

Shadow Mario soon lit the Death Magnet on fire, destroying it.

"Alright smart guy, you wanna fight, I'll give you a fight."

Dr. Insano tried firing green lightining at Shadow Mario, but the villain created a shield of fire around himself, blocking the attack. Shadow Mario then charged at Insano, punching him repeatedly in the face and performs a fiery uppercut punch, knocking him to the ground.

Soon the other villains came outside and witnessed the fight.

"What an impurity of hand to hand combat." said Dr. Insano as he got back up.

He then hit Shadow Mario with more of his green lightning."

"Ha. Your pyrotechnics are nothing compared to SCIENCE."

"But it is science."

"WELL I AM SCIENCERY."

He then ran towards Shadow Mario. Just as Shadow Mario was about to attack, Dr Insano kneed him in the crotch and hit him in the face. He then began punching him in the face a hundred times.

"Pow pow pow pow pow pow pow." said Dr. Insano repeatedly as he punched him. Afterwards he looked down at the unconcious villain.

"I warned him, he is nothing compared to SCIENCE."

He then turned to look at the other villains.

"As for you guys, I will be taking leadership of the group, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Suddenly a cloud of dark red and black appeared and grabbed him, going inside of him. It then came out of him and destroyed something nearby. Soon the cloud disappeared and Shadow Mario reappeared, looking more stronger than before.

"You may look more stronger, but I beat you once with the use of SCIENCE."

Dr. Insano then shot green lightning at Shadow Mario. But he instantly avoided it and grabbed him. He then encase him in a giant fireball and hit him up into the sky. Then he jumped into the air and kicked him down to the ground, forming a massive crater with Dr. Insano at the very bottom, badly hurt and burnt.

Shadow Mario watched as Dr. Insano crawled out of the crater.

"Oh god don't kill me." he pleaded.

Shadow Mario kneeled down in pain, some of his Shadow Bugs deteriorated, showing parts of Metal Mario. He then looked at the scientist.

"I should kill you, but I will not because of your technology."

Terrick then came walking up to them with a broken Anti-Magic Field Generator.

"When do I start?"

* * *

**Meanwhile at Smash Tower...**

"What an incredible mission. It was so exciting." said Shiida.

"I agree, those villains didn't stand a chance against either of us." said Sonic.

"I'll say." said Yoshi.

"Oh gee Yoshi, I never thought you would take it so seriously." said the bounty hunter.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know. The whole time we were on the island, all you did was spend time making wise cracks and insults about the villains while we were fighting. Not only that, you mainly used energy attacks more than physical attacks. And those Phazon powers you had, they were just lame. If you ask me, you would have been better off without the Phazon. Face it, most of your methods for defeating supervillains alway involve trickery, jokes and one-sided comments."

"Now just a minute, I don't know where you got that stupid assumption from, but I'll have you know that I don't always use trickery to beat an enemy." argued Yoshi.

"Really, because the whole time I watched you fight Hyperfire and Hydra, you were just busy poking fun at them."

"I only did that to throw them off guard long enough in order to defeat them."

"How about this, maybe the next time you fight a villain, leave out the jokes and try being more forward and serious."

"Leave Yoshi alone, sure he may be a jokester, but he's still a great hero." said Zelda.

"Yeah, when he's not clowning around so much." commented Shadow.

"Don't you dare start that Shadow, you of all others need to learn how to show respect and support." said Sonic.

"I don't care."

"You should care, you're lucky those villains didn't kill you. You're nothing but a emo." said Yoshi.

"Watch it reptile, or else you're gonna get hurt."

"Please, I'm more powerful than you. Incase you forgot, I recently obtained the power of the ancient jewel."

"Alright that's enough already. I don't have time for these foolish arguments. Just forget it and focus on what's important." snapped Mario.

"Calm down Mario, no need to get mad."

"We've got a problem. There's some villain activity going on in the city."

"Where is it at?"

"From what I can tell, it seems that there are four villains heading for Smash City's Data Corporation." said Mewtwo.

"The Data Corporation, that's one of the most important places in this whole city." said Peach.

"What's so important about a Data Corporation?" asked Mega Man.

"The Data Corporation is the only place that holds top secret data files. If any villain were to break in and steal it, they could use it to for their own selfish needs. The more secretive data files are located in the underground portion of the building." explained Fox.

"Can't we just access the files from the Tower's main computer." suggested Jigglypuff.

"No can do, those files are government property."

"We have to stop them before they break in, we can't let them get that intel." said Charizard.

* * *

**A few minutes later in the outskirts of the city...**

"There it is, the Data Corporation, a place which is packed full of top secret information." said Masher.

"And with my skills, that data will be ours in no time." said another villain. He was wearing a black suit with orange wires that surrounded his body and a helmet that concealed his face.

"As long as those meddlesome heroes don't try to stop us, I'm sure everything will go well Plague." said a female villain who wore a green and orange spandex suit. She also had blond hair and purple eyes.

"If they do, we'll be ready for them." said a fourth villain who's entire body was coated with hardened steel.

The villains were all standing in front of a large grey colored building. It was the size of the Empire State Building, only slightly taller. It had glass windows all the way from top to bottom as well as a metallic sliding door. The guards that were standing in front of the entrance were already knocked out.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get moving."

Masher was just about to punch the door down when suddenly he was hit in the face by a spiny blue ball, which nearly knocked him off balance. The ball then landed back on the ground, revealing itself to be Sonic, whom was standing with Mario, Yoshi and Knuckles.

"Well Masher, long time no see, looks like you've got some new friends." said Sonic.

"Too bad we'll have to beat some sense into them." said Knuckles.

"Ha, you fools think you're a match for me, I am called Plague, I have the power to control all matter around me. Allow me to demonstrate." said Plague.

Lifting his arms up, Plague tore out a large piece of concrete that the heroes were standing on and tossed it across the air through the wall of a nearby small building.

"You're gonna pay for that." said Knuckles as he jumped out from the building and lunged for Plague. But before he could even strike, he was hit by Masher, sending him sliding across the ground.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that." said Masher.

"In that case, how about this." said Yoshi as he rammed straight into him with brute force, pushing him back a few inches. However Masher grabbed hold of him and slammed him into the ground. Plague in the meantime prepared to break into the building, only to be sidetracked by Mario, who elbowed him in the side. Plague tried to swat him away, only to be hit by a Super Jump Punch. Knuckles, who had recovered, went in to attack the steel coated villain. But the moment he struck him, he found that his attack didn't effect him.

"What an idiot, I am Steeltrax, my body is composed of steel, your punches can't hurt me, but mine can hurt you." said Steeltrax as he nailed Knuckles in the face with a punch that possessed the force of a brick wall. Sonic made a spin dash for the female villain, who simply stood there. But as if on cue, she soon kicked Sonic like a soccer ball. Regaining his composure he made another attempt for a spin dash, only to be kicked away came at her from the left and tried to hit her with a punch, but she caught his fist. Suddenly her hair changed from blonde to red.

"Why did your hair change color?" asked a shocked Mario.

"Miss Mimic's the name, mimicry is my game. I can copy the abilities of anyone I touch, including you." said the villain.

Before Mario knew it, he was soon hit by a fiery punch from Miss Mimic. Yoshi dashed out the way of an piece of concrete from Plague and punched him hard in the face. Masher tried to attack him from behind, but got sideswiped by Knuckles, who punched him with enough force to knock him onto Steeltrax.

"That's for the sucker punch you hit me with earlier." said Knuckles.

"Get the heck off me you big oath." snarled Steeltrax as he pushed Masher off of him. Sonic jumped up and dove at Steeltrax with a homing attack. But when he collided with him, he instead bounced off him. Sonic went in for another homing attack, only to bounce off once more.

"Stupid hedgehog, you homing attacks won't work on me."

Mario in the meantime was currently getting beaten on by Miss Mimic, who was bombarding him with fiery punches and kicks. Mario was on the verge of defeat.

"Once I finish you,I'll feel so relieved."

Just as she was about to strike him again, she was suddenly hit in the cheek by a kick, which carried plenty of force to slam her into a mailbox. When Mario got up, he turned to look at the being who saved him. The figure was female in appearance, she had long green hair which was tied back in a pony tail and she was wielding a shining silver blade. However, it didn't take long for Mario to recognize her.

"Lyn, is that you?"

"Sure is Mario, I came as soon as I knew there was danger in the area." said Lyn as she helped him up.

"It's a good thing you're here, these villains are thrashing us."

"I'm glad to be of help."

"You shouldn't have attacked me like that, now you're good as dead." said Miss Mimic. Charging up two fireballs in her hands, she shot them at Lyn, who effortlessly blocked them both with her sword. Miss Mimic shot three more fireballs at her, but Mario jumped in front and punched them all away with ease.

Yoshi meanwhile was dealing with the likes of Plague. Lifting up a massive boulder from the ground, Plague hurled it at Yoshi, who in response punched it back at him, only for Plague to shatter it in half, letting it go past him. Yoshi rushed at him and tried to attack, only to be hit from the side by a piece of the ground.

"Give it up dinoboy, you can't stop me." taunted Plague.

"Oh yeah, well I'm just getting started." said Yoshi as he gathered up strength in his tail. He then slammed it down with immense force, creating a shockwave which knocked Plague off his feet. Knuckles dodged a punch from Masher and punched him square in the chin. Masher charged at him and lunged his fists forward, attempting to crush Knuckles. But the red echidna used his strength to restrain his arms. However the force was becoming too much for him to take, he would not be able to hold out for long.

"Face it little man, you're finished."

"Not on my watch." said an unknown voice

Suddenly, Masher was hit in the chest by two explosive fireballs that came out of nowhere, which knocked him back. Catching him off guard, Knuckles took the opportunity to strike him in the chin with a powerful uppercut, knocking him out temporarily. Afterwards, he came face to face with a mysterious man. The ironic thing was that he wore a type of samurai-esque armor. He also wielded a katana blade in his right hand.

"Thanks for the help, whoever you are." said Knuckles.

"I am Ninjor. I am more than willing to be of assistance to you."

"Too bad I'm gonna have to crush you into the pavement." said Masher, who had regained conciousness.

In the meantime, Yoshi dodged a boulder that was thrown at him by Plague, who followed it up by punching the ground, causing a piece of it to erupt underneath Yoshi, which launched him backwards into a street light. Yoshi jumped to his feet, only to soon be hit by Sonic, whom was knocked into him by Steeltrax. Knuckles was soon knocked into them as well by Masher, followed by Mario being slammed into the wall by Miss Mimic. Lyn and Ninjor immediately rushed over to them.

"This is crazy, these villains are bashing us around like punching bags." said Knuckles as he rubbed his head.

"I'll say, Steeltrax over there really gave me a nasty thrashing, he's like a living steel wall." said Sonic.

"Who are you telling, Plague may look stupid in that suit, but he's got tons of power. In fact, my head is still spinning from when he hit me with that concrete." said Yoshi.

"Look, we can't let them win, it would be too much of an easy victory for these guys." said Lyn.

"We shall not allow these savages to gain victory over the forces of good." said Ninjor.

"That's what you think." said Masher as he charged at him. But right as he tried to smash him, Ninjor soon disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Where did he go?"

Pretty soon, Ninjor reappeared in the air behind Masher and kicked him in the head before disappearing again. He appeared in front of Plague, grabbed him and punched him in the air, he then jumped up and nailed him with a kick, slamming him into Miss Mimic. He blocked a punch from Steeltrax, grabbed his arm and tossed him into Masher. Pushing Plague off of her, an angry Miss Mimic shot several fireballs at Ninjor. But he dodged them all and countered by firing two of his own fireballs, which exploded the moment they hit her.

The others joined in on the fray.

Meanwhile deep down in the underground data storage room of the building, a mysterious robot had teleported into the room. Ironically, he was the size of an action figure. Looking around, he made sure the room was cleared.

He then proceeded towards the main computer. He then started off by plugging himself into the mainframe. Once he was fully prepared, he commenced with hacking into the computer's database, bypassing it's security program and gaining direct access to the data files

Outside the building, the heroes and the villains were still fighting. So far the heroes had the advantage. Sonic had ran in a circle around Miss Mimic, making her dizzy. Then Lyn had struck her with a punch. Yoshi ducked out of the way of a punch from Steeltrax, retaliating by sweeping his tail underneath him and knocking him off his feet. Yoshi then jumped up in the air, followed by Sonic jumping up with him. He then went into a spin dash, and Yoshi grabbed him. Charging him up with his energy, Yoshi tossed him down towards Steeltrax, who had just gotten back up. Before long, Sonic slammed straight into his chest, sending him flying straight towards Plague, crashing into him as a result.

In a fit of rage, Steeltrax got back up and rushed at them with full force. Yoshi began charging at him in response.

"You're making a big mistake lizard boy, I'm gonna run you down." said Steeltrax.

"I don't think so metalhead."

Just as they almost reached each other, Yoshi soon jumped up in the air. Once he was above him, Yoshi came down with all his strength, slamming his feet on the villain's head, forcing him to the ground. He then jumped off him, bashing his tail on his head after doing so.

"Even an steel coated idiot like yourself is no match for a hero like me."

But suddenly, his Super Sense went off, warning him of danger.

"My Super Sense. Oh no, there's someone inside the corporation. I gotta stop him before he steals all the data."

"You're not going anywhere." said Masher as he came at him. But right as he tried to hit him, Yoshi caught his fist and flipped him over, slamming him on the ground.

"Shut your mouth you stupid hulk knockoff."

Using his jewel powers, Yoshi engulfed himself in a bright light and disappeared.

Inside the data storage room, the robot was still extracting the data files from the mainframe. Soon, a bright red light appeared in the room, and then it disappeared as Yoshi teleported into the room.

"Just as I thought, there is someone stealing the data, and it's a toy sized robot."

Yoshi dashed up to the robot and grabbed him, yanking him out of the mainframe.

"How ridiculous, a puny robot stealing data out of a large computer mainframe. It shouldn't take long to dispose of this scrap metal."

But he suddenly got a surprise when the robot suddenly changed to a larger size, forcing Yoshi to drop him. He then jumped back as the robot turned around and fired lasers at him from his eyes.

"What kind of robot are you suppose to be anyway?"

"I am Neutro." said the robot.

"Neutro. What kind of lame name is that, it sounds nutty and moronic at the same time. In fact, you should be called junk bot, because you look like a rusted piece of junk metal." taunted Yoshi.

Neutro charged at Yoshi, trying to hit him with several punches. Being quick and agile, Yoshi dodged most of his attacks with relative ease. But when he tried to retaliate with a punch of his own, Neutro moved to the side in a Matrix-like style, completely avoiding the attack.

"How did he do that?"

But he didn't have time to wonder as he failed to avoid a laser blast from Neutro, knocking him against the wall. Just as Yoshi got back up, Neutro tried to strike him with a punch. But Yoshi countered by grabbing his arm and, with a powerful yank, broke it off.

"It feels good to lose an arm doesn't it tin head?"

Ignoring his taunt, Neutro attempted to hit him again, only for Yoshi to break his other arm off. Yoshi then jumped up above him and grabbed his head, tearing it off in an instant before Neutro could use his lasers. Yoshi soon proceeded to dismantle the rest of his piece by piece, tearing off his legs with intense force. After tearing apart the rest of his body, Yoshi scattered the pieces around.

"That didn't take long, at least I managed to dispose of that bucket of bolts."

But his relief went away when he noticed Neutro's body beginning to reassemble itself. All of the dismantled body parts reattached themselves in just a few seconds. After the arms were back in place, last but not least, Neutro's head soon repositioned itself back on top.

"He rebuilt himself, but that's not possible. Robots can't rebuild themselves, this one must be different."

"I am Neutro."

"I got a better way to stop him."

Charging up a ball of energy, Yoshi then shot a red energy blast from his hands. The blast hit Neutro with brute force, but surprisingly, it didn't do anything to him. Yoshi started to become desperate. He was dealing with an enemy who could take the full force of his attacks without being damaged. Before Yoshi could think up a strategy, Neutro took advantage by attacking him in a brutal manner, knocking him around the room with extreme violence. Yoshi tried to retaliate, but Neutro was too much for him to handle. The robot then bombarded him with a powerful laser blast, which injured him severely. Yoshi layed on the floor, having taken a rough beating from Neutro. He glared at the robot as it stood there motionlessly. Soon, the robot teleported out of the room.

"So what if I got beaten up by a stupid robot, at least the data files are still intact."

But what he saw on the screen filled him with great shock. He noticed that all of the secret data files were completely gone, there was nothing left.

"But this isn't right, how could the files be all gone."

Suddenly, an error appeared on the screen.

"Error: Virus detected in the computer mainframe. Oh no, this is horrible. Neutro must have infected the mainframe with a virus that completely downloaded all the data out of the computer. But what kind of virus would do that?"

"I would." said an unknown voice.

"Who said that, show yourself."

"It's me, the virus in the computer.

"What kind of virus is able to talk?"

"A smart one."

"How can that happen?"

"Look at the screen."

Doing as he was told, Yoshi looked at the main screen, only to see what appeared to be an evil looking, armored being whose body was composed of computerized energy. "Who are you?"

"I am called S.A.V.I."

"What does that mean?"

"Supreme. Artificial. Virus. Intelligence."

"How about this, Stupid. Artificial. Virus. Idiot, now that's a name."

"Face it lizardboy, you've failed."

"What do you mean I failed?"

"You failed to stop a bunch of villains, and you failed to stop the data files from being stolen. Some hero you turned out to be."

"I don't have to take this from a scrawny computer virus."

"So long lizard boy."

With that, the screen went blank.

"Rrrrrr, I can't believe I lost the data."

Outside, the other heroes were gaining the upper hand against the villains. With Steeltrax having been knocked out by Yoshi a few minutes ago, the heroes had turned the tables on them. Plague shattered parts of the ground with a powerful punch, and then hurled several pieces at the heroes. Knuckles punched his way through them while Lucario used his ExtremeSpeed to maneuver around them. Before long, Plague was hit by a punch to the chest from Knuckles, the force of the punch causing serious damage to his suit to the point where he could no longer make it function properly. Before he could do anything else, he was soon knocked out by a kick from Ninjor.

Lyn made short work of Miss Mimic by bombarding her with punches and kicks, finishing things up with a drop kick to the face, knocking her out cold.

Masher made a rush for Sonic and Knuckles, thrusting his fists forward in an attempt to smash them. But the two heroes rushed right under him and rammed into his legs with enough force to flip him onto his back. Just as he got back up, Knuckles grabbed hold of his right glove and yanked it straight off, destroying it after doing so. Sonic wasted no time in pulling off the other glove and smashing it on the ground. Now that he was vulnerable, Sonic and Knuckles performed a double team attack, starting with Knuckles performing a powerful uppercut, which sent him flying backwards in midair. Sonic sped after him, clutching two golden rings in his hands. With a burst of power coursing through him, Sonic went into a midair spin dash and zoomed forward like a speeding bullet, slamming straight into Masher with the force of a sledgehammer, making him slide across the ground until he came to a stop. As a result of the impact, Masher was knocked out.

"Well that takes care of these guys." said Sonic.

"At least the data is safe." said Mario.

Soon, Yoshi teleported back out of the building and reappeared in front of the other heroes.

"Yoshi, where did you come from?" asked Lucario.

"I just came out of the Data Corporation. The data is all gone. I found some robot named Neutro stealing the data files out of the computer's mainframe. I tried to stop him, but he overpowered me. And then I found out that he infected the computer with a virus that completely took all the data files."

"Well, that's a mission we failed for sure." said Mario.

"Anyways, let's get these idiotic villains back to the tower and have them locked up."

Afterwards, Yoshi contacted the tower and called the S.W.A.R.M troops to come pick up the villains. Soon, four convoy ships arrived and came in for a landing. The troops placed energy shackles on the villains and escorted them into the ships. Once they were loaded up, the ships all took off into the sky and headed off for the tower, followed shortly Yoshi teleporting himself and his allies back to the tower with his jewel powers.

* * *

**Later back at the tower...**

"So far we've got four villains locked up in the underground prison, hopefully no one will try to break them out." said Luigi.

"Well, we may have failed to protect the data, but at least we were able to capture some villains." said Knuckles.

"Does anyone have any idea what the villains are up to?" asked Squirtle.

"Wait a minute, I sense something, they've got something planned." said Mewtwo.

"They're intending to release an ancient beast from it's confinement." said Ninjor.

"What kind of beast?" asked Link.

"An ancient dragon of pure evil."

"A dragon, what do you mean?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Thousands of years ago, a pure evil dragon named Tragloc wreaked havoc across the land. The heartless monster left death and destruction in his path. All attempts to stop him had failed miserably due to his great power. During his rampage, he ravaged the Pokemon forest, destroying the land piece by piece. His presence soon drew the attention of the legendary Pokemon Groudon, Rayquaza, Palkia and Dialga. The pokemon fought valiantly to halt the creature's attack,but their efforts were in vain. However, the massively powerful dragon proved too strong and overwhelmed them with relative ease"

"Sounds like he's invincible." said Vector.

"Not quite, his rampage was again halted by a stronger force of good. It came in the form of a powerful white bird named Throcktar, whose's power easily matched Tragloc's. The two ancient rivals fought like never before. Tragloc's power was strong, but Throcktar was stronger. He countered all of the dragon's attacks with his own. After defeating him with a Pure Light Beam, Throcktar then cast a magical spell which sealed Tragloc underground in a cave. He then created a special stone out of the pure energy and placed it on a specially made pedestal that would keep the dragon dormant for the rest of an eternity."

"How are the villains gonna release him?" asked Peach in curiosity.

"Only by shattering the stone can Tragloc be released from captivity."

"Oh no, we've got to go stop those villains before they reach the cave. If Tragloc is awakened, he'll continue from where he left off. And they're will be no way to stop him." said Charizard.

"No, I won't let him harm anyone, not like last time." Lucario said.

"Whoa Lucario, it sounds like you've met him before." said Fox.

"I have. For you see, the truth is, Tragloc was responsible for the death of my clan. He was like a nightmare that was brought to life. But I was only a Riolu when he first struck."

* * *

**Flashback...**

_The entire land was in ruins. Trees were smashed or burnt, and various Pokemon were injured or knocked unconcious by the destruction of the monsterous dragon. There, standing near the body of a dead Lucario was a young Riolu. He was riddled with guilt and depression over all the mayhem that was caused by the dark beast. His family and clan were all brutally murdered by Tragloc. _

_The dragon was like nothing he had ever seen before. It was a monster of pure evil. It had jet black skin, large blood red wings, two large horns which were curved backwards like those of a goat and a face that looked a demon. It's demonic red, snakelike eyes glowed with evil. It unleashed it's deadly purple flames across the land, burning it in an instant. The quadrupedal monster lumbered through the area, causing more and more destruction._

_"How could this happen, that monster destroyed everything." said Riolu._

_He was soon alerted by a loud roar which sounded like that of the legendary Pokemon, Rayquaza. Pretty soon, Riolu spotted said Pokemon falling from the sky and crashing into the ground. It didn't take long for Rayquaza to recover and fly off once more. This time however, Riolu followed after it. When he reached the specific location, Riolu gazed with shock at the sight of a vicious battle between Tragloc and Rayquaza along with three other Pokemon, Groudon, Palkia and Dialga._

_"These Pokemon must have came together to try and stop Tragloc."_

_Rayquaza let loose with a powerful Hyper Beam, striking Tragloc with brute force. Groudon followed it up with a SolarBeam, then Palkia struck with DragonBreath, up until Dialga attacked with an Iron Tail. These attacks did nothing more than anger the dragon, who retaliated with extreme violence. It slammed it's long tail into Palkia, knocking it to the ground. The dragon then proceeded to ram straight into Groudon, who used it's strength to grapple with it, doing the best it could to restrain it. Rayquaza and Dialga both rammed into it from the right side. Palkia quickly recovered and grabbed hold of the dragon's tail. All together, the four legendary Pokemon managed to lift Tragloc in the air and throw the dragon to the ground. Standing altogether, the legendary Pokemon prepared to finish off the dragon. Groudon unleashed another SolarBeam, at the same time Rayquaza let out a Hyper Beam, followed by Dialga and Palkia unleashing two DragonBreath attacks. The beams all locked together to form a powerful blast which exploded on contact with Tragloc, creating a cloud of smoke around it. But it was far from over as Tragloc emerged from the smoke, blowing it away with it's wings._

_Before long, Tragloc released a blast of dark red energy from it's mouth, hitting the four pokemon instantly. The blast instantly knocked out all of them in just a few seconds. But before the dragon could continue it's rampage, it was soon distracted by a loud screeching sound that came from the sky above. Soon it was struck by several blasts of pure energy. Out of nowhere, a massive glowing bird appeared out of the clouds. _

_"I don't believe it, it's Throcktar." said Riolu._

_The two ancient creatures took to the skies, engaging in a vicious midair battle. The dragon unleashed it's fire breath, but Throcktar projected an energy shield which blocked the attack. He then countered by firing blasts of energy from the tips of his wings which hit Tragloc with enough force to make him roar in pain. Catching him off guard, the bird rammed straight into the dragon, forcing him to fall out of the sky and crash to the ground. In a fit of rage, Tragloc unleashed another dark red beam, firing it straight at Throcktar. In order to counter it, Throcktar unleashed a blast of pure energy from his mouth. The two beams locked together, pushing each other back and forth with equal force. The beam battle kept up for about two more minutes, until Throcktar managed to overwhelm him, sending him flying backwards and sliding across the ground. The force of the impact knocked him unconcious._

* * *

"So you witnessed all that as a Riolu. That's surprising." said Peach.

"After Throcktar defeated him, he sealed him away in a cave located out in a forest far away from here. Then he restored the land to the way it was before Tragloc attacked." said Lucario.

"And right now, those villains are planning to awaken that monster. We have to get to that cave first before they do." said Mario.

"Right." said the other heroes.

"But it won't be easy, if they managed to reach that dragon and release him, he'll probably kill them and then kill us next. Unless Shadow Mario can put him under his control." said Yoshi.

"This is gonn be tough, but we've gotta try the best we can to prevent it." said Sonic.

"I have a feeling that this one mission may soon be our last." said Samus.

* * *

**Here's my mini chapter. It's a rather long one, but still a mini chapter.**

**Thank god that I'm able to write smash brother stories again.**

**Tune in next time for the next part of the story.**

**CHAPTER 6 & 7**

**RISE OF TRAGLOC PART 1 & 2**

**Later folks.**


End file.
